


The Danger of the Heat

by geeisajacketslut, romanticizingchemicals



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Gerard Way and the Hormones, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angsty!Frank, Artist!Gerard - Freeform, Camp AU, FOB, Frerard, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MCR, MCR doesn't exist, Multi, P!ATD, Running Away, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeisajacketslut/pseuds/geeisajacketslut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticizingchemicals/pseuds/romanticizingchemicals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that suck about camp: everything in general, also budget cuts.</p><p> </p><p>Things that don’t suck about camp: cute black-haired boys who keep the stars and the moon in their pockets and the ones who draw their own world.</p><p> </p><p>~Highschoolers angsty!Frank and artist!Gerard in a Camp AU~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Smell Like You Have a Personality

"Okay, do you have all of your medicine? Advil? Neostigmine? Delsym? Some cough drops? Your Benadryl?" Frank's mother worried, handing Frank his large backpack and the smaller duffel bag he would be taking to camp. Tossing the backpack over his shoulder and almost tumbling backwards as the bag weighted him down, Frank replied, "Yes Mom, I've got the thirty bags of medicine, plus a few." Unamused by his sarcasm, Linda hit her son upside the head and shoved him a few feet ahead. "Don't get that tone with me, Frank Anthony Iero. You know damn well how fucked up your immune system is, and you should be thankful you're not dead. So shut the fuck up and make your way towards the nurse's for check-in," she said sternly, furrowing her brow and slamming the trunk of their broken-down car shut. 

 

Frank mumbled a few choice words under his breath as soon as he was sure that his mother wasn't able to hear him, and he walked out of the parking lot and to the small shack they called a clinic. Having attended the summer camp for over four years, Frank was far too familiar with the placement of buildings and offices around the place. From the cabins to the place where the staff recycled food year after year to feed the campers, it was safe to say that Frank knew his way around.

 

He quickly approached the clinic and ascended the three squeaking, wooden steps. Every year, the condition of the buildings deteriorated, weighed down by weather and poor habits. "What a piece of shit," Frank commented as he placed his hand on the wooden rail beside the steps, the wood cracking instantly and almost giving way. 

 

He reached the door, which was open due to the steady stream of campers arriving for the next three weeks. Just from a glance, Frank could tell that the number of attendees had decreased by a significant number, and even though not everyone was there yet, he knew there wouldn't be over two hundred kids. Since the camp was so large, it always surprised him to see less than two hundred children. But as time passed, the camp became worse and worse, the staff barely a trickle of unprofessional, half-drunk adults, and the plumbing, which had gone to shit. 

 

As Frank stood in line, waiting for the nurse to check him into the camp, he observed this year's campers. Many of them were in serious need of face wash or a some exercise and a healthier diet, and, in some people's cases, a new haircut. He recognized a few of them from last year, including Brendon and Patrick and Pete and Ray and Spencer and Joe. Sure, Brendon and Ray and Pete were pretty cool guys. He would willingly admit that, since they were kind of his best friends.

 

With a sudden lurch in his stomach and a slight darkening of his glare, Frank noticed Bob from a distance, who was slyly sticking a piece of chewed gum into a younger kid's hair. Frank grimaced and scratched his neck, turning away from the scene and trying to find a camp director to make small talk with. All of the camp counselors shared a strong distaste for Frank, as he constantly ruined activities and made sarcastic, bitchy comments.

 

The line moved forward, and so did Frank. He peered up at the head of the kid in front of him, who was scarily tall and wearing stupid basketball shorts. Frank peered around the boy and saw that Bob was at the front of the line with his mother, and was relieved to see her smack Bob's hand as he attempted to sneak a pen off of the nurse's desk. Frank's mother placed a hand on Frank's shoulder, leaning over a little in order to talk to him. "Nervous?" she asked sarcastically, and Frank scoffed. "Very, I've never been to summer camp before," he replied, stepping forward as the line moved. 

 

Linda rolled her eyes and shook her head, though a smile played her face for a split second. "Whatever, Frank. Oh, don't forget to talk to Ms. Ellie about the change in your medicine dosage, for the antibiotics. And make sure to tell Mr. Billie about your ear infections, so you won't be swimming this year," she reminded him, and Frank nodded. The truth was, he would be swimming, no matter what his mother said. He would never admit it, but he had a thing for staring at people in their bathing suits. Especially Tyler, a boy who had already grown a six-pack and had the best taste in swimming trunks. 

 

The line moved once more, until Frank was behind one more camper. This one, who was obviously new by the look of discomfort on his face and the worrying actions of his mother, was clearly upset with the nurse, wiping his hands on his pants and going on and on about something. Frank, having tons of integrity and respect for everyone and everything, listened into the conversation. 

 

"I was told... I was promised... He promised me that there would be an art room, a whole cabin for it, just like last year. He lied, and I'd like to ask him why. Please bring him over here," the boy pleaded, and Frank raised his eyebrows. The art cabin wasn't there anymore? A bit bummed, Frank adjusted his backpack, and his mother handed him his guitar case. Frank brought his guitar every year, as the camp had a decent music program, and they had two hours of free time each day. The nurse rolled her eyes, but nodded and signaled the camp's director over. The short, bald man scooted over to the table, and looked down at the boy. 

 

"Can I help you?" he asked in a bored, kill me now kind of tone. The camper nodded and twiddled his thumbs, leaning back on his heals. "When we called," the boy started, looking up at the director, "we were told that there would be an art program. You said that there was an art cabin!" Hysterical, the boy clenched his fist and looked as though he was about to throw a fit. 

 

The camp director chuckled dryly, shaking his head slowly. "Sorry kid. You must be that Gerard kid, yes? Alright. Son, due to budget cuts, we had to demolish tons of cabins and activities. We won't be skeeting this year, the art cabin was taken down, the music program was cut–" 

 

The conversation suddenly had Frank's full attention, and it was like his body had a mind of its own. He was stepping forward and throwing his arms into the air before he really knew what was happening, and he screamed, "What? What do you _mean_ no more music?" Taken aback, the nurse and the camp director flinched. However, the director wasn't intimidated by a small, pale, four foot tall child. "Frank, surely you knew? Of all the campers, I'm surprised _you_ didn't see it coming!" he cried, placing his hands on his hips. 

 

Frank just stood with his mouth wide open, and the other boy's mother continued to fill out her son's forms. "B-But... That's, like, the only reason I come here! Of all things, you had to cut music and art? You couldn't cut the wilderness survival course or the natural eating course?" Frank ranted, steaming with anger as the director just shrugged. "Budget cuts, Iero. No one comes here anymore, our sponsors went bankrupt, and the place is a total wreck. Sorry," he explained, and then walked off to return to whatever conversation he was having before. 

 

The boy sighed sadly and stole a glance at Frank, who scowled at him and crossed his arms. "I'm... I'm sorry that they cut the music program," the boy, Gerard, said quietly, a weak attempt at a smile entertaining his face. Frank, a little surprised, smiled back and stuck out his hand. "You look pretty new. I'm Frank," he introduced himself, which was a rare occasion. Gerard took his hand and shook it, saying, "Gerard. Or Gee. Whichever." Frank nodded and brought his hand back to his side, watching as Gerard's mother told her son to have a wonderful time at camp and to stay safe. Grimacing as his mother landed a messy kiss on his cheek, Gerard stepped out of line, and Frank stepped forward. 

 

"Iero," Ms. Eleanor, Ellie for short, the camp's nurse, said bitterly. She hated Frank because of how often he visited, but Frank knew that deep down, she loved him. "Ms. Eleanor," he replied in a sweet voice, watching as his mother signed him in and pulled his medication out of his backpack. 

 

The signing-in process didn't take long, and before Frank knew it, his mother had left him. A yell from the door came moments later, in Bob's voice, saying, "Iero!" He grimaced and attempted to ignore Bob, but was unable to as the nurse urged Frank to leave and to head over to his assigned cabin. "What a loser," Bob commented as Frank tried to step around him. Frank nodded in agreement, saying, "Yes, I suppose there aren't any other names for an annoying little punk who has no other friends besides the sixty-year-old hag who claims to know how to properly hand out kids' medicine." 

 

Bob grunted and rolled his eyes, making his way towards his cabin. Frank realized, with sudden dread, that he would once again be in the same cabin as Bob. The boy had nothing better to do than to pick on campers, which Frank considered low and shameful. 

 

Frank stepped into his cabin, but Bob stopped right in front of him, causing Frank to run into Bob. "Out of the way, dweeb," Bob snarled, walking back out the door he had just walked through. Frank took that opportunity to hurry up and get his bunk before Bob could mess with it like he did last year, dumping a can of cat food on the mattress and blaming it on the counsellor. Bob followed soon after, mumbling about dropping a sock, and stopped in the doorway. At this point, Frank wasn't really paying attention to anyone, as he was trying to get out his sheets and a blanket to cover his bunk. There was already fighting over beds.

 

He always chose a top bunk out of pure suspicion that people regurarly died in the bottom ones, so he wasn't surprised when we heard dispute over certain bunks. However, this fight was coming from below him, and Frank peered over to see Bob reprimanding Gerard for taking his bunk. "I get this bunk every year!" Bob argued, trying to grab at Gerard's belongings. Gerard helplessly pushed him back, rambling about how he had the right to choose whichever bunk he wanted. 

 

"Hey," Frank cut through, narrowing his eyes at Bob, "Fuck off, I told him he could sleep there." Though it was a lie, Frank preferred Gerard to Bob. Plus, Gerard was pretty cute. 

 

Bob gaped at Frank, glared at Gerard, and then stormed off to another bunk. Gerard gratefully eyed Frank, and then began to unpack his belongings as well. 

 

Frank checked his watch, assuring that he still had time before the opening to roam the camp grounds and see what other cabins had gone to shit.

 

He had about two hours before the opening even started, so he quickly finished unpacking and climbed down from his bunk, making a dash for the door. "Uh, Frank!" someone called before he passed the doorway. Turning around, Frank realized that the cry had come from Gerard, who was awkwardly standing beside the bunk with a sketchbook in his hands. "Do you think I could, uh, go with you? I mean, I don't know what you're doing, but I have nothing else to do, so..."

 

Frank nodded quickly. "Oh, yeah, yeah, be my guest! I'm just gonna go check out what other 'budget cuts' were made," he explained, and Gerard quickly followed Frank out of the cabin.

 

"So, Frank, how come everyone calls you Iero? This isn't England or Harry Potter," Gerard asked with a smirk, laughing at his own reference. Frank laughed quietly and shrugged. 

 

"Dunno, probably more interesting than just plain old Frank." 

 

Gerard nodded and continued walking alongside his new friend. "God, it feels like we're in a fucking volcano," he commented, fanning himself as he observed the heat of the summer. Frank squinted at the distance and said, "True, very true. It's hot as hell. I must be Satan then." Him and Gerard shared a laugh, and for once in his life, Frank felt as though he genuinely liked someone's personality. 


	2. Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heLLO IT'S BELLA AND I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT TO NAME THIS CHAPTER

“So,” Gerard said, his voice wavering with shyness and anxiety, “what do you guys even do here for fun? No offense, but church seems more fun than this place, and I’m an atheist.” Frank laughed but cut himself off to speak. 

 

“We don’t.” Frank admitted and threw his hands in the air. Gerard looked at him in confusion. Frank turned the two onto another path and lead them up the rocky road. Well, it was barely rocky anymore, mostly dirt with some stones. 

 

“We don’t what?” Gerard asked. Frank chuckled and lead them to a cabin that looked as if it was on it’s last strings, as if even a small gust of wind would send it to its doom. 

 

“We don’t have fun here. This place is boring as fuck. I only come here just for a chance to jam out with my friends, because this is the only time we can all see each other. Other than that, I fucking hate this place. I’m pretty sure most of the staff wants me gone, I’m their problem camper.” Frank smirked and opened the door. The two peered inside the dilapidated room. It was empty. The walls were peeling and covered with words and signatures. The floorboards were mostly broken and had nails sticking out of them. The screens in the windows had tears, and because of that, bugs were residing in all areas of the room. 

 

“See, Gerard, this used to be the best place at camp. I don’t know what the fuck happened to it during the year to make it so, what’s the word, _shitty,_ but something did. They’re old cabins, not shocked if a thunderstorm tore them apart during the Spring.” Frank explained as he shut the door and led Gerard down another path, this time being all dirt no stone.

 

“Wow this camp really must be old. What was in that room?” Gerard inquired. He was already getting an uneasy feeling about the place. The camp was so run down it probably should’ve been shut down by the state at this point. 

 

“The music room, basically the only place you would catch me in the three weeks of hell.” Frank began to tell Gerard about how he played guitar in bands, and at talent shows and occasionally for parties. Gerard stared in awe at the talented boy.

 

“Wow! I cannot believe I am talking to a celebrity!” Gerard joked to Frank. But deep down he did feel like he was talking to one. Frank was the coolest guy Gerard had ever met, even if he was practically 4’5.

 

“So, Gerard, what do you do for fun? I know you do art but like explain.” Frank commented. He looked down and saw Gerard fidgeting with his hands that were wrapped around his sketchbook. " _Nervous tic"_ he thought to himself. 

 

“Well, uh, I like to draw and uh, sketch mostly. But sometimes if I really really like one of my drawings I’ll turn it into a painting or so. But still, I mostly sketch.  I hate clay and for some fucking reason we’re always doing clay at school like no, no more clay or pottery, I like to  draw . I usually only show Mikey, my brother, he’ll be a sophomore this year, my works. And I guess I show one of the art teachers, he’s my favorite he lets me sit in his room during-“ Gerard stopped when he saw that Frank had stopped in front of another run down building.

 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry how long was I talking for?” Gerard began to sputter out apologies when Frank put his hand up to stop him.

 

“Not long at all, it was a short walk, plus I like listening to cute boys talk.” Frank winked and opened another door. Gerard tried to get the blush off his face but it was no use.

 

“Does Mikey go to the camp?” Frank asked. Gerard nodded and began to speak. 

 

“Yeah, but since he’s in the youngest group he’s arriving tomorrow.” 

 

“Sweet, he might see my friends from my neighborhood Tyler and Josh. My mom told Tyler’s mom about camp one day and since Tyler got dragged into it, of course Josh did too. They’re inseparable. I’m also 99% sure they’ve been a thing since they were in the sixth grade.” 

 

“What’s this room, Frankie? I mean Frank..." Frank started laughing and Gerard felt a hot blush creep up his neck for the second time in a two minute interval. 

 

“This was the art room. A couple of my friends, Bren, Brendon and Ryan, they were art nerds.” Frank saw Gerard’s expression change and he quickly rushed to change his words. "No, no, I mean art nerds like they were really good. They were like the primary users of this room, probably because they fucked in here a lot. Yeah no one came in here too often but them and I can see why. They probably caught some dirty “ryden” action and were scarred forever.”  

 

“God, this place sucks. The only reason I came was for the art room.” Gerard stated with a sigh. Frank recalled his first interaction with Gerard, mutually screaming at the director of the camp over budget cuts. 

 

“This camp is awful, I’m really sorry they took away your room.” Frank stated. But Gerard shook his head.

 

“No, I’m sorry they took away your music room. See you actually can have a career, I doubt I can make a living off sketching.” Gerard muttered, hoping Frank wouldn’t hear him rant.  

 

“I can take you to a better place to do art. I’ve been at this camp for years and if I’m being honest, this room always sucked. Shitty lighting, creaky floors, broken windows. It was a bad place to make art. Lemme run back and get my meds to take for lunchtime and I’ll take you to the coolest secrety spot in the camp.”

 

~~~

 

“So,” Gerard said as they were walking back from the nurses station, “why do you take all those meds?” They were beginning to walk up a steep hill to get to Frank’s “special spot”. 

 

“My whole body is a wreck, man. I get ear infections twenty-four/seven, I’ve had many bouts of bronchitis, and I have this condition where like too much bacteria grows in my small intestine. That’s probably the main reason why I’m like 4’5.” Gerard giggled a little at the last part then he quickly covered it up with a cough.

 

“Oh man that really sucks. And I thought my allergies were bad.” They finally made it to the top of the hill and Gerard slumped on a bench.

 

“Ah, I’ve got those too. A majority of my meds are pain reducers, but there’s also like allergy pills, and my mom always likes me to bring my own cough and cold medicine. My body is pretty much fucked up.” Frank sighed and looked out at the lake. From the top of the hill, the camp looked somewhat decent.  

 

“I love this spot, thank you for taking me!” Gerard gushed. It was really the best spot in the camp, one of the last decent spots left. 

 

“It’s no problem, you’re basically the only decent person at camp, like a couple kids are cool but the rest of them are douchebags.” Frank avowed, still staring at the scenery around him. “I mean I guess I’m not too nice to a lot of them either but still they’re not nice kids.”

 

“You seem pretty nice to me.” Gerard confused. Frank laughed and turned back to him. 

 

“I’m only nice to the pretty boys.” Frank scooched over whispered into Gerard’s ear. Gerard squirmed a little. The sun was getting hot and he rolled up the sleeves of his jacket that he was wearing in the summer for some reason. 

 

“ _Damnit why did I wear a fucking leather jacket in the sun. The aesthetic, right Gerard.”_ Gerard thought to himself. 

 

“Sooooo,” Gerard changed the subject just in case Frank said anything that could be a potential turn on, "I guess I don’t have much to look forward to these next three weeks?” Frank shook his head and looked down at Gerard’s lap, which the sketchbook was laying on. Gerard quickly moved the sketchbook over his crotch and flipped to an unfinished drawing. 

 

“Do you think I could see some of your drawings?” Frank asked as he gestured to the sketchbook. Gerard thought about it for a second, then pushed it over to Frank and let him sit in awe. 

~~~

 

“Tell me about yourself, Gerard.” Frank asked as they were just resting on the bench, a bit close for friends.

 

“I’m 17, almost 18. Um, you know I do art. I have a brother and we’re both gay. Oh god that sounded wrong we’re not gay for each other just we’ve both been “out” for a while. Um, I’m allergic to cats, I like comic books, I like to meditate, I babysit. I wear too much eyeliner but I’m not wearing some right now because I don’t wanna sweat it off. I’m pretty unpopular, ah that’s it. What about you?” 

 

“I’m 17, though you probably don’t believe me. I’ll be 18 on Halloween. I play rhythm guitar, I have two illegal tattoos but I’ll be getting some more legally in October. I’m an only child, my parents are divorced, I’m bisexual and I have too many dogs. I’ll probably die from owning too many dogs and be feeding all 600 of them and forgetting to take my meds. I like rock music and uh I guess that’s it.”

 

“See you’re so much cooler than me already.” Gerard whined. 

 

“Doubt it. I bet you’re a better kisser than me.” Frank winked as Gerard gulped. But Gerard relaxed soon enough to reply in a seductive tone.

 

“Let’s find out.” 

 

~~~

 

One hour later Frank’s lips were on Gerard’s neck as Frank’s hand worked its way toward Gerard’s zipper.

 

Two hours later Gerard walked back with his jacket zipped up extremely high to cover his neck. Frank walked back with a smirk on his face and a tent in his pants.

 

~~~

 

Luckily when they got back the cabin was empty. Frank looked around to see if Bob had left any traps, then let Gerard in. A cool breeze swung the door shut behind them. 

 

“I’m amazed we didn’t get caught!” Gerard exclaimed as he felt his neck. Frank leaned against the wall and watched Gerard put his jacket away, especially staring at Gerard’s ass. 

 

“Not surprised, lack of security in this place. I’m sure if we actually ditched they wouldn’t notice until I needed my nighttime dose of drugs.” Frank mentioned. 

 

“Shit I’ve gotta cover these up.” Gerard stammered as he reached into his duffel bag. “Aha!” He exclaimed as he pulled out a tube of concealer, primer and a small mirror. He wasn’t too skilled at makeup, but he knew his stuff. 

 

“Here,” Frank whispered into Gerard’s ear, “let me help. My mom is a makeup artist, I’ve been doing this since I was born.” Minutes later, Gerard’s neck looked just as it had in the morning. 

 

“Let me spray this so you don’t sweat this shit off.” Frank sprayed a stick substance onto Gerard’s neck. Gerard covered his eyes. 

 

“Now we better get to lunch, we’re already late, I know some of the counselors this year so we might get off easy.” Frank told Gerard as he pulled him to the dining hall. 


	3. Don't Threaten Me With a Bottle Of Ketchup

The camp director stood at the front of the gathered campers, a roster in hand. He tapped the megaphone he had hanging from his other hand and brought it to his mouth. "Alright kids! Listen up and shut up! Thank you. Now, if you've been here before, you know the routine for meals. For those of you that are new, here's the deal. Before every meal, we have about an hour of free time. Every day, four campers are chosen at random from our roster, based on the order in which you signed up. Those people help prepare the meal beforehand.

 

"However, if there are certain children that decided to cut the fool, decided to act up, those will be the ones with preparation duties. Even though it's barely even the first day of camp, we have three campers with poor attitudes," he called, scanning the crowd for the victims. "First off, Mr. Frank Iero. I didn't appreciate that disrespectful tone at sign-in! Also, Gerard? Gerard Way? We don't throw fits just because of demolished cabins and activities. Additionally, but to no surprise, is Bob Bryar! We don't try to drown people in lakes. And the first person who signed in today for camp was... Brendon Urie. Alright, everyone else can go to free time, and you four follow me." There was a collective groan from Brendon, Gerard, Frank, and Bob, who stamped after the director with their hands shoved in their pockets. 

 

Frank looked up at Gerard and said in an undertone, "Fucking lunch duty... It's the worst." Having served many lunch duties over his course of attending the camp, Frank was very knowledgable on the routine. He also happened to know that the sanitary levels of meal preparation had to be at a negative twenty-six. 

 

"What's it like?" Gerard asked anxiously, kicking a pine cone out of the path. Frank shrugged and looked over at Bob, whom he had never served lunch duty with. It was something he had hoped to never be faced with, as he happened to be Bob's favorite victim. "Kinda like getting a paper cut," Frank compared, blinking as dirt flew into his eyes, "Small but painful." Gerard nodded understandingly, and the four remained silent until they reached the mess hall. No one actually called it a mess hall, even though the camp counsellors referred to it as that. Instead, the more common name was "cafeteria," even though the place was more like a small wooden shack someone shoved some tables and chairs into. Brendon snuck up next to Frank as the four entered the cafeteria, elbowing him. "Hey short stack," he greeted Frank, who rolled his eyes and shoved Brendon away.

 

"You're so original, Brendon," Frank replied as the director led the boys into the kitchen. The overweight, greasy-haired woman observed the lot with small slit eyes, scrunching up her face unattractively. "They're scrawny," she commented coarsely, put pointed at Bob and added, "Except for this one, he's a little on the plus side. Well-fed, well-bred." The director grimaced and Frank could've sworn he sent them an apologetic look, but then the man left in a hurry. 

 

Left alone with the lunch lady, the four boys rocked on their heels awkwardly, shooting each other worried glances. They had no idea what was on the menu, and they were nearly positive that there was no way it was one hundred percent safe to eat.

 

"So," the lady croaked, adjusting the net that barely contained her frizzy, bouncing gray hair, "We're gonna make some hotdogs. I need someone at the microwave, another at buns, and another at the toppings. Actually, buns and toppings will go to the same person. The other two are gonna prepare plates by putting Cheetos and applesauce cups on them. Make it edible." This came as a sort of relief, as the meal was something pretty difficult to fuck up. 

 

However, Frank was a little pissed. "What kind of hotdogs are these?" he asked the woman, crossing his arms. She regarded him with a turned up nose and a snort. "Microwaveable. You're manning the microwave. Emo kid, toppings and buns. Stick and blondie, prep. Get to work!" she cried, clapping her hands and padding away towards a small folding table against the wall. Frank grunted and worked his way towards the microwave, and as he caught sight of the hundreds of wet hotdogs laying on a giant pan on the counter, his stomach lurched. 

 

To his right, Gerard observed the labels of the condiments. "This is shit," he commented, pointing to the ingredients of the ketchup, "Fucking high fructose corn syrup shouldn't be the first ingredient." 

 

Frank nodded in agreement. He had no idea how long to microwave a hotdog for, and Gerard could tell he was struggling. "Are they frozen?" he asked, and Frank shook his head, slipping on some latex gloves that were wedged between some boxes. "Then put them in for about a minute or two," Gee finished, holding his hand out for some gloves. Frank handed him a pair and thanked him, opening the microwave (which was far overdue for a good scrubbing). 

 

"I saw you two gaylords making out by the way," Brendon said softly as he walked behind Frank and Gerard, slapping Frank's ass as he passed. Frank chuckled and leaned against the counter, looking around Gerard at Brendon. "You're sick," he responded, sticking a finger at him, "Probably jacked off to my giving Gee a blowie too."

 

Gerard had turned a bright shade of pink, biting his lip and crossing his fingers. 

 

"Totally did, it was fucking hot," Brendon joked, moaning quietly and smiling like a fool. Him and Frank shared a laugh, and Frank began to place four hotdogs on a plate at a time, popping them into the microwave. Bob, who had just finished a conversation with the fat lady, entered the area in which the three were working, and stood by Brendon. "I don't like applesauce. Too runny," he stated, jabbing a fat finger at the applesauce boxes.

 

Frank gagged as he took a whiff of the hotdogs. As a longtime vegetarian, sometimes just the thought of meat in general made him feel sick to his stomach. Sensing his discomfort, Gerard looked up from the buns he was unwrapping. "Y'okay?" he asked, to which Frank's reply was, "No, not really. I'm vegetarian." 

 

"Oh," Gerard said, and then added, "If you want, I could trade stations with you." Frank shook his head, as he was a bit uncomfortable with the idea of the cafeteria lady catching him outside of his post. "Nah, it's okay," he replied quietly, and continued to alternate the plates in the microwave. 

 

The four worked in silence, occasionally commenting on the poor food quality or their strong distaste for applesauce. 

 

However, at one point, the silence was broken by Gerard's confused, "Where's the ketchup? Where's the ketchup? Anyone have my ketchup?" To Frank's knowledge, no one had been near the ketchup except for Gerard. A few moments after searching the area, the ketchup was found. In Bob's hands. Poised just above Gerard's head. 

 

With a sickening squirting noise, _{that sounds very weird saying, what the fuck}_ Bob squeezed a generous amount of ketchup onto Gerard's head, the red liquid leaking all over his forehead and into his mane of hair. His reaction was a loud gasp, yet he didn't even move. Bob chuckled in delight, until Frank punched him in the gut and snatched the bottle from his hands. "WHAT THE HELL BOB?" Frank screamed, pushing Bob to the ground and turning to help Gerard. 

 

Brendon and Frank hurriedly wiped at Gerard's hair with dozens of paper towels, their eyes watering from the strong scent of ketchup. Gerard was still in shock, but began to tear up as time went on. "Hey, hey, don't cry," Frank consoled, internally thinking that it was a little absurd for a seventeen-year-old to cry over something like this, "You... You would look really hot with red hair." Brendon nodded in agreement, and Gerard sniffled. "R-Really?" he said wetly, rubbing his nose with the sleeve of his leather jacket. Frank nodded, smiling. 

 

"Oh yeah. Very," he assured Gerard. He and Brendon had removed as much of the ketchup as possible, yet Gerard still reeked of the sauce. _This isn't a turn-on_ , Frank thought to himself, and then glared down at Bob. "What the fuck, asshole?" he sneered, throwing away the millions of paper towels he and Brendon had used. 

 

Within minutes, the group was back at work, keeping an eye on Bob. "Didn't have to fucking punch me," Bob remarked, glaring at Frank. "Bitch, I wouldn't say shit to the person nearest to the knives," Frank threatened, taking out the last plate of microwaved hotdogs. Bob scoffed and set another applesauce on a plate. 

 

"Like you have the gut to pull a knife on me. Please, Iero, I've seen things you couldn't even fathom," Bob whispered loudly, and then turned back to his work. Brendon sighed and placed his hands together. "Guys, shut up. This isn't a gang movie. It's a stuffy summer camp kitchen with no standards and a fat old lady who doesn't do shit around here. She's even fucking sleeping. Frank, you're too short to be making threats like that. Bob, you're too blonde to understand them," he reasoned, and Bob looked like he was about to knock a motherfucker out. 

 

"You're a bit too skinny to be making comments like that, thinking that you won't have a fat-ass come after you later on," Frank retorted quietly, and luckily, Bob didn't hear. 

 

By the time the lunches were done, the other campers had already seated themselves in the "mess hall," buzzing with conversation and laughter. Despite how fucking lame the camp was, they still managed to find happiness in their misery. It technically wasn't an actual day of camp, as there were no other activities besides free time, meals, the campfire, and the quick dip before bedtime. The quick dip was about an hour before bedtime in which the campers were allowed to either shower or visit the pool. They could still shower at bedtime, but the bathrooms got really crowded around that time.

 

"Pass 'em out," the cafeteria lady commanded as she awoke from her slumber, standing up to stretch and yawn. Frank eyed his medicine bag, reminding himself to take his meds after lunch, and picked up two plates. Him, Gee, Brendon, and Bob began to pass out lunch, and Frank was relieved to see how many campers had returned. Of course he had Gerard, but he would've missed some of his friends if they hadn't come. He claimed to have no friends at camp and that no one liked him, but that definitely wasn't true. None of the counsellors like him, but a lot of the campers did. 

 

Especially Gerard.

 

"Your ass looks pretty hot walking around so much, Gee," Frank said in an undertone as he and Gerard grabbed the last three plates, setting them all down for Bob, Brendon, Gee and Frank. A blushing mess, Gerard sat beside Frank and began to pick at his meal. Frank wasn't going to eat the hotdog, but he could eat the Cheetos and applesauce. He went to go move the hotdog, only to find that it wasn't there. Instead, there was a peanut butter jelly sandwich. 

 

"The fuck?" he asked quietly, looking up at Brendon and his other friend Ryan. Brendon shrugged, but nodded at Gerard and returned to his lunch. Frank tapped Gerard's shoulder. "Did you make me a PBJ?" he asked, and Gerard nodded. "I couldn't let you starve," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

Frank had tons of questions, like how the fuck had Gerard found peanut butter, jelly, and bread without him noticing. However, he leaned his head against Gerard's arm as a hug and ate lunch.  

 

"You're all familiar with the color-coded groups of course. Red, yellow, green, and blue. I'll call out the names for each group, and you're all gonna pay attention. We have the colored bracelets up here," Mr. Billie called from the front of the room, holding up the same roster the director had been holding earlier. He gestured to four piles of colored ropes on the ground. They were supposed to be bracelets. _Pathetic_ , Frank noted.

 

He proceeded to call out names and groups, and it turned out that Gerard and Frank wouldn't be in the same group. Appalled, the two exchanged angry glances, which soon turned sad. Brendon and Ryan were split as well, Brendon in Frank's group and Ryan in Gerard's. "I'll trade with you if you want," Brendon told Gerard, who nodded eagerly and smiled. Now everyone was happy and together. 

 

Also in Frank and Gerard's group would be Joe, Pete, Patrick, Dallon, and Ray. There were still more kids to come tomorrow, the younger children, and they would be assigned to their groups and cabins at tomorrow's lunch. 

 

Maybe be camp wouldn't be a boring piece of shit this year. 


	4. This Bench Is For Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW):  
> -vomit mentions 
> 
> -one possibly ‘fatphobic’ joke
> 
> -ED mention (very very small minimal detail)

Frank and Gerard walked over to pick up their ropes. They helped each other tie them on their wrists. Frank noticed that Gerard had a very dainty wrist.  

 

“Okay everyone!” Mr. Billie’s voice boomed through the lunchroom, “So we don’t lose any kids on the first day, you’ll be sitting with your groups. Reds, go to the Northeast table. Blues, Northwest. Greens, Southeast. Yellows, Southwest.”

 

Frank and Gerard walked over to the red table followed by Joe, Pete, Patrick, Dallon and Ray. Frank was friendly with all of the guys (all of them had been stuck in this hellhole for years together), but he was probably the closest with Ray and Pete, as the three boys were the primary users of the music room. Frank sat on the wooden picnic bench and prayed to every god he could think of so that he wouldn’t get any splinters in his ass.

 

He gave a salute and held out his wrist, the one covered in rope. All the guy raised their wrists in triumph.

 

“Hey Iero!” Ray yelled across the table. Ray also played guitar and taught Frank some cool riffs constantly. Ray took one bite of his hot dog then shoved the plate toward Joe who shoved it toward Patrick who threw it in the trash. 

 

“‘Hey, ‘sup Toro?” Frank replied, fist bumping Ray across the table. “Did’ja bring your new guitar you told me about?” Ray nodded. 

 

“Ay Dallon, have ya’ finally gotten laid yet?” Frank yelled. Dallon lightly punched him in the arm. Frank looked over and saw Pete staring at him, then Gerard.

 

“Well,” Pete gestured at Gerard, “you gonna introduce us to your new man candy?” Gerard blushed a deep shade of pink. Frank giggled and took a bit of his sandwich.

 

“Ohhh yeah. This is Gerard and-“ Frank was cut off by Pete’s loud voice, “Bren told me you blew him at the lookout.” Gerard bit his lip and looked away, feeling a hot blush creep up his neck for the second time during lunch. 

 

“Brendon’s a pervert.” Frank stated. No one denied it. Brendon had probably slept with every gay, bi, questioning, and (some straight) boy in camp. Plus a couple of the girls. His actions shocked no one; most of the guys were jealous to be honest. 

 

“What the fuck is this?” Joe asked, pointing at the applesauce that had the consistency of water. Everyone shrugged. 

 

“I think it’s applesauce but who the fuck knows. Last year I lost so much weight my mom thought I got an eating disorder coming here. Not my fault the food sucks so bad that I’d rather starve.” Patrick explained. Everyone nodded. No one ate the food here. Even if you did eat it, you’d probably throw it all up afterwards and lose all the weight that way. 

 

“Man forget The Biggest Loser, send them here.” Gerard said, earning a laugh from the table. Gerard popped a couple of Cheetos into his mouth and made a disgusted face. 

 

“So Gerard,” Ray started, “why the fuck are you dating Frank? You could get anyone and you picked scrawny over here.” This earned another laugh from the table. Frank glared at all of them.

 

“Shut up Ray at least I can get some.” A collective ‘oooh’ went over the group. Ray grimaced at Frank, causing Frank to laugh.

 

“Yeah,” Pete walked over to the trash and dumped his plate in, "this is on my list of worst lunches yet. They even managed to fuck up Cheetos somehow.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

“Have y’all seen the new counselor? Her name’s Breezy. I showed up late and saw her and _damn,_ she’s even hotter than Jasmine, PLUS she’s gotta be younger than Jasmine, I’m betting sophomore in college. College girls are the...” Dallon droned on and on about the new counselor. Frank found Gerard’s hand under the table and squeezed it.

 

“I snuck in so much food to this camp it’s not even funny. I have much better food back in the cabin if you wanna go there” Frank whispered in Gerard’s ear. 

 

“You sound like a pedophile asking me to go to the cabin with you.” Gerard whispered back. This earned a small giggle from Frank.

 

The seven of them continued talking over the rest of the lunch period until Mr. Billie walked in and rang a bell, signaling the end of lunch.

 

“Where to now?” Gerard asked. Frank pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Gerard to read over. 

 

-

**SCHEDULE FOR CAMP**

8:00=Wakeup/Get ready

 

9:00=Breakfast ***

 

10:00=Activity #1

 

11:00=Snack

 

11:30=Activity #2

 

12:30=Prep for Lunch / Outdoor sports time ***

 

1:30=Lunch

 

2:30=Free time ***

 

4:30=Activity #3/Swimming (with no shower time)

 

6:00=Prep for Dinner / rest time 

 

7:00=Dinner ***

 

8:00=Campfire 

  

9:00=Optional swimming time  **or**  Showering time

 

10:00= “Wash up time” all campers must start getting ready for bed / Showering time 

 

11:15=Lights off 

-

 

“I just have to go get my meds (***) like during breakfast, before and after lunch, then during dinner. I have like 60 different meds and I gotta take them over a course of the day, yay me. Speaking of which, it’s time for my next dosage.`” Frank said, folding the paper. Gerard nodded and they began to walk to the nurses station.

 

“Today we’re not doing “Activity #1, etc" Because it’s the first day and because us, the older kids, are the only ones here. It’s kind of a “free for all” all day.”

 

“That’s cool, I guess. You’re gonna like Mikey, he’s super chill.” Gerard chattered on and began to tell Frank about the time he an Mikey got kicked out of Starbucks.  

 

~~~

 

“Hey Frank, I hear they killed your music cabin.” Some kid, Spencer Smith, the biggest bookworm in the camp, yelled after Frank while he and Gerard were coming back from the nurse.

 

“Hey Smith, why don’t you shut the fuck up because I hear they’re killing the library/study room next?” Spencer gasped and ran off, probably to warn the nerd squad. Frank laughed and high fived Gerard.

 

“Let’s go to our spot.” Gerard said as he began walking up the hill, winking at Frank. Frank quickly rushed to catch up to the taller man.  

 

~~~

 

The two of them were back in their spot they had been in earlier and they had been talking about music when Frank pulled out his phone. His phone that he wasn’t supposed to have.

 

“Wanna listen to some music?” Frank pulled out a pair of headphones to accompany the phone. Gerard took one and placed it in his ear, leaning slightly on Frank. Frank pressed play and the sounds of Blink-182 flooded the two's ears.

 

Suddenly the two were jolted by a yell that came from somewhere out in the woods, it was Brendon holding up his phone.

 

“Brendon, why are you filming us?” Frank asked, holding out his arm to block the lens.

 

“I was hoping to catch you two fucking so I could blackmail you with it.” Brendon explained. Gerard stayed quiet and waited for him to leave so he could flirt with Frank.

 

“Well honey you’re not gonna catch us here, dirt is a real shit lube now isn't it?” Frank told Brendon. Brendon gained a smirk on his face and began to taunt Frank.

 

“I don’t know, you tell me, Iero!” Brendon cracked up and stuck his tongue out, running off. 

 

 

 

 


	5. Twenty Dollar Nose Bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // blood mention (kinda graphic? bloody nose heNCE THE TITLE) // also a certain offensive word, mention of slur

All of the boys at the camp were stuffed into either their cabins, the single bathroom in the cabins, or the larger bathroom with stalls about two hundred feet from the cabins. Most of them simply chose to get dressed out in the open, though some retreated to the bathrooms to change. 

 

Frank, Gerard, and Brendon had all gone to the outside bathroom stalls to change into their swimming trunks for the quick dip, as they weren't very tired and wanted to swim for a while. They didn't have to put on sunscreen, as it was nearly pitch black outside, and the mosquitos weren't as bad as expected. The only thing Gerard had to worry about were the fading hickeys on his neck, though he could always pass them off as "bug bites." 

 

"You need a scarf to cover those," Brendon commented as Gerard washed his hands quickly, pointing to Gerard's neck. Frank came over to shove Brendon, but Brendon was prepared and smacked Frank in the forehead with a roll of paper towels that was sitting on the counter. Taken aback, Frank took many surprised steps back, squinting in confusion. "What the fuck?" he asked, just in time for the camp director to barge into the bathroom. "Language, Iero," he snarled, stamping over to an empty stall. 

 

The three boys quickly finished up their business and left the stalls, running to the pool in excitement. Frank hadn't been able to swim at all this summer, as his mother had shown extreme concern for his chronic ear infections. She didn't want the water to interfere with anything, so she had instructed him to not swim. Frank literally gave zero fucks about this request, and as Brendon opened the gate to the pool, Frank found a spot void of splashing, loud kids and dove right in. 

 

It seemed as though the camp had no concern for the campers' safety or for basic health rules. For example, the group had just finished dinner. They had gotten out of lunch, had more free time, had dinner, and then the pool. Not even thirty minutes after dinner, the campers were already swimming. 

 

Brendon and Gerard followed Frank into the water, Gerard hesitantly. "It looks so cold," he whined, sticking a foot into the water and whipping it back out. Frank rolled his eyes and beckoned for Gerard to jump in. " _No_ , I can _feel_ the cold radiating off of the water," he complained, trying to back up. However, Ray stood right behind him, and pushed Gerard into the water with his foot. Once Gerard resurfaced, he flipped Ray off and held his body in a tight hug, shivering violently. "You're a piece of shit and I h-hope you get an STD," Gerard stuttered, and Ray laughed. "You don't mean that baby, now do you?" Ray asked with what he thought to be a sexy tone, and Frank found a pool toy to throw at him. 

 

"Only I get to call him baby. Shut your fucking dirty little whore mouth Ray," Frank shot, causing both Ray and Brendon to snort. Brendon shook his head in disgust. "You're sinning so much right now, I'm surprised the pool and earth didn't split in two to suck you into hell," he remarked, wiping some water out of his eyes. Ray eventually joined them in the water, settling in with much more chill than Gerard. 

 

The only other campers in the pool were Pete (who was having a bit of trouble hiding his very obvious boner), Patrick, Spencer, and Joe. Everyone else was back at the cabins getting their toiletries and supplies for the showers. Mr. Billie was the supervisor of the quick dip, though he was more focused on whatever his phone held than the children. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's play dare or double dare," Brendon suggested, though he obviously had certain dares in mind. Ray, Gerard, and Frank agreed to this idea and subconsciously gathered around in a circle, anticipating whatever dares Brendon was thinking up. 

 

"Mmkay, eh, Ray, dare or double dare?" Brendon asked Ray, who replied, "How about... dare." Brendon nodded and thought for a moment, and then said, "I dare you to scream 'dick' as many times as it takes for Billie Bob Boner to notice." He pointed at Mr. Billie and nodded at Ray, who giggled like a fool and screamed, "DICK DICK DICK DICK DICK DICK DICK DICKITY DICK DICK-" before Mr. Billie heard and stood up to reprimand Ray. "Toro! That's so inappropriate, stop! That's it, meal prep for you tomorrow!" he cried, and Ray shrugged. "I was gonna be next on the list anyways. 

 

"Uh, Frank, dare or double dare?" he said with a nod. Frank responded, "Eh, how about dare?" Ray looked around the pool and decided, "I dare you to go ask Pete why he has such a noticeable erection." So Frank did just that. He swam up to Pete, who was "relaxing" in the corner of the pool, with his arms desperately trying to conceal a boner that wasn't covered by too-tight trunks. "Yo, Pete," Frank said, approaching Pete, who looked up and smiled. "Hey dude," he replied, moving his head up slightly. "I was just wondering why your boner is so noticeable. I don't think the pool is the only thing making you wet," Frank said calmly, and Pete almost choked. 

 

"I-Is it really that noticeable? Fuck, my mom bought these and put them in the washing machine, and they shrunk. I get random boners so whatever, don't act like you don't!" Pete cried defensively, trying even harder to conceal his trunks. Frank snickered and swam back to his group, and told them the news.

 

Frank decided to ask Brendon, who replied with just a dare, and Frank, who was very unoriginal, told him to go splash water at Mr. Billie. Brendon did, causing him to receive another day of meal prep. It was worth it though, because he could finally ask the dare he had been waiting for. "Gee, the D, or the double D?" he asked Gerard, splashing some water at him. Gerard shrugged and replied, "Double dare." Brendon grinned and rubbed his hands together excitedly.

 

"I dare you to blow Frank underwater."

 

Gerard had secretly been waiting for that dare, so he had no issue in quickly ducking his head underwater to suck Frank off. 

 

And he did just that.

 

~

 

"Lights out!" a random counsellor who would be staying in the cabin with a few of the campers announced, shutting off the overhead light and climbing into his own bunk. Everyone groaned and turned over to sleep, tucking themselves up under blankets and sleeping bags. 

 

It wasn't all that difficult to fall asleep for most of the campers. However, Frank was staying up later, secretly texting Brendon on the phone he definitely wasn't supposed to have. He hid the phone under his blanket, and since the counsellor was sleeping in a bottom bunk, he had no issue concealing it. 

 

 **frnk** : gee is rly good at bjs, like w o w 

 

 **beebo** : last year ray blew me, but it was rly awkward bc his lips are so big and he has a rly strong gag reflex 

 

 

 **frnk** : ewewewewew I don't wanna know about that 

 

 **beebo** : spencer blew me p good tho, but ryan is my fav. probably why I ended up dating him and the reason why we're still a thing 

 

 **frnk** : you're too sinful, gtfo

 

 **beebo** : n o stfu and love me 

 

 **frnk** : stahp

 

 **beebo** : but you sucked me off last year! and you also have me a handjob the year before, twICE 

 

 **frnk** : how about we don't bring that up 

 

 **beebo** : whatever, I wasn't able to record it tho bc it was so good that I wasn't able to have two free hands tbh

 

 **frnk** : breN STOP IT N O W

 

 **beebo** : heyheyhey it's super dark 

 

 **frnk** : yee tbh I'm kinda scared 

 

 **beebo** : you should get in bed w gee and fuck so that I can record it 

 

 **frnk** : fuck you

 

 **beebo** : sry no we both have boyfriends 

 

Frank smirked and glanced over at Brendon's bunk, and as soon as he heard the obnoxious snoring from the counsellor, he climbed down the ladder of his bunk and snuck into Gerard's bed. Gerard, who was half asleep, awoke with a surprised jump, glaring at Frank. "Fuck off, I'm sleeping!" he whisper-screamed, shoving Frank. Frank laughed quietly and slid under Gerard's blanket. "Can I sleep with you? 'M kinda scared," Frank asked quietly, and after sighing, Gerard finally gave in a scoot over for Frank. 

 

After planting a small kiss on Gerard's cheek, Frank turned over so that his back was facing Gerard and pulled his phone back out, feeling the sudden urge to tell Brendon how amazing Gerard was. 

 

 **frnk** : I stg I love gee too much 

 

 **beebo** : oh rly now? 

 

 **frnk** : mhm, even tho I totally met him today and such, but it's a v v serious relationship 

 

 **beebo** : yeah it's weird how u guys just met and are already giving each other o r a l sex 

 

 **frnk** : why'd you spell it out like that?

 

 **beebo** : bc it's a v v dirty word 

 

 **frnk** : you're dumb 

 

 **beebo** : but u love me so? 

 

 **frnk** : you know who I love more? gee

 

 **beebo** : what's so great about him? like out of every person at camp, you choose him. like I don't blame u bc he's fucking hot but?

 

 **frnk** : oh man... gee is so unique idk. like his laugh is to die for. he's so hot you're right, like, he's more attractive than anyone I know. have you seen him draw? it's so cute, he's so talented. I've heard him hum and sing to himself, he's so fucking spectacular. he cares so much about ppl it's insANE. idek how to describe it, we kinda just clicked 

 

Frank nearly leapt out of bed as a tap on his shoulder scared the shit out of him, and he turned around to see Gerard's eyes brimming with tears. "You really think that about me? Even though we just met and stuff, you really think that?" Gerard whispered, smiling widely and pointing to Frank's phone. It took Frank a while to find out what the fuck Gerard was talking about, but then realized that he had been looking over Frank's shoulder at his phone. "Yes, yes, of course. All of that and more," Frank replied with a sincere grin, and then turned back around to text Brendon back.

 

However, he turned around to not only his phone, but to another face lit by the soft light of his phone. "Bob, what the fuck?" Frank whispered harshly, terrified by the sudden appearance. 

 

Bob quickly whipped out his own phone, the phone that wasn't allowed in the camp rules, and took a picture, with flash on, of Frank. Frank blinked and rubbed his eyes, sputtering curses at Bob and lashing out at him. "Fuckin' fag, sleeping with your boyfriend. You really are a disgusting gay bastard, aren't you?" Bob spat quietly, stashing his phone away and shoving at Frank, who was laying down. Frank abruptly sat up, throwing his phone under the blankets. "Fuck off," he contested, shoving Bob back. Then, Bob practically ripped Frank off of the bed, throwing him to the ground and jumping on top of him, blindly throwing punches in hopes of hitting him. 

 

At this point, Gerard was out of bed trying to pry Bob off of Frank, but Bob managed to elbow Gerard hard in the stomach on his first try, sending Gerard to the ground. Then, Brendon, who was awake and texting Ray for help, came over to push Bob off. He was finally able to, but not before Bob caught Frank's nose with a sharp right hook. Frank cried out in pain as he heard a loud snapping noise and his face was suddenly warm and wet from blood. 

 

The whole cabin was woken up by his scream, including the counsellor, who turned on the light and ran to the scene. 

 

"What's going on?" he cried, looking sternly from face to face. Out of bed was pretty much everyone besides Pete, who had somehow slept through this mess. "Bob punched Frank!" Gerard yelled, pointing at Frank's bloodied face and broken nose. Outraged, the counsellor instructed Brendon to lift Frank to his feet, and told Bob and Gerard to follow him. A lamp in hand, Gerard lead the group out of the cabin and to the nurse's cabin, the light bobbing up and down as they crossed bumpy hills and mounds of dirt. "What exactly happened?" the counsellor demanded, and Brendon recounted the details, leaving out the fact that Frank was on his phone and lying about why Frank was in Gerard's bed.

 

"Frank went to go get a sock that had fallen from his bunk onto Gee's, when suddenly Bob came up behind him and starting throwing punches, and took him down to the ground. Broke his nose, too," Brendon said calmly, and Bob opened his mouth. "But-" he tried to protest, but the counsellor told him to shut up. 

 

The group finally reached the clinic, and the counsellor banged on the door until a tired-looking nurse appeared at the door. "What in God's name-" she started screaming, until she saw Frank's blood-soaked face. She hardened her expression and ushered the group inside, immediately searching her books for broken nose remedies. "I may have to send you home, Iero," she muttered, "Broken bones aren't something I do." 

 

"The nose isn't a bone," Brendon pointed out, "Besides, it's not that bad. Just a broken nose. If you clean it up and snap it back into place, I'm sure it'll be okay." Having had enough of Brendon's smart-ass attitude, she said, "Okay, yeah, shut up. You can all leave. Wait, leave one person here." The group immediately threw Gerard at Frank, and neither of them were complaining.

 

Ms. Ellie left the room in search of tissues, and Gerard took that opportunity to take Frank's hand in his own. "Hey, it's alright. She won't make you go home... You can't, because your mom is out of town anyways and no one could watch you..." Gerard encouraged, and Frank shrugged. "I'm not too upset. The scariest thing would be being sent home. But don't worry, I'm gonna get my revenge on Bob."

 

"I'm sure you will," Gerard said quietly, running his thumb along Frank's knuckles. 

 

 


	6. My Way Home Is Through You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ignore what I’ve said this whole time about Mikey being a freshman, he is going into his sophomore year of HS (I’m p sure Faith went back and changed all the errors but jic).
> 
>  
> 
> also i'm v sorry the chapter is late, i just hadn't been feeling it

Gerard and Frank talked all night and learned many new things about each other. They had shared one of the tiny beds, backs pressed right up against each other (until Frank decided to be the big spoon). Frank now knew exactly what to order Gerard at restaurants, what music to play in the car, and knew about that time his mom walked in on him screaming over the phone to his friend, “THERE’S NO GOOD ANNE OF GREEN GABLES SMUT”.  Gerard now knew about all the bands Frank has been in, how many classes he’s had to bribe teachers in, and about his overly dramatic adoration for dogs. They talked about their families and their homes…..

 

“No way! You’re from Belleville?” Gerard gasped out at ~ 3am. Frank chuckled softly.

 

“I’m not shocked that I haven’t seen you around the neighborhood, I’m a house potato. I basically just leave for school and band practice-which is usually in my house anyway.” Frank answered.

 

“How have I not seen you in school? There’s like two schools total in Belleville.” Gerard responded back.

 

“I go to a Catholic school.” Frank explained. Gerard made a disgusted face and giggled. Frank went on and on about how bitchy the kids were and how dumb the teachers were. He also told about his many stories of suspension and getting caught blowing guys in supply closets. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

Because he went swimming (even after he was told he was not allowed to), Frank came down a cold, but it was 10x worse than a normal cold because his immune system was a piece of crap. He also had his nose that was broken, bur fortunately put back into place by Brendon because the nurse had no idea how to do that. Brendon was enough of a daredevil that he had broken his nose and put it back in place enough times that it was a second instinct. 

 

The bus with the new freshmen and sophomores arrived a couple days after the juniors and seniors arrived. Gerard eagerly ran to meet Mikey at the bus and help him gather his stuff. The camp counselors had made sure to put the Way brothers together. Frank gave a mock salute to Tyler and Josh. He began chattering away with the two until Gerard gestured him over. Frank stared up at a boy who despite his height, still had a bit of a baby face. His hair was ruffly and he wore black/white glasses that sat right at the tip of his nose, begging to fall off at any second { _buLLETS MIKEY Y’ALL}_.

 

“Mikey,” Gerard paused and pointed to Frank, “this is my friend, wait sorry, boyfriend, yes boyfriend, Frank. Frank, this is my brother Mikey.” Gerard introduced the two, trying to make their first encounter less awkward. Frank put out his hand to fist bump Mikey. Mikey stood there awkwardly for a couple seconds until he realized what was going on. He fist bumped back and stared straight at Frank’s bandaged nose.

 

“S-sorry I’m Mikey.” Mikey managed to stutter out. 

 

“My nose is just broken, don’t worry I don’t have like a raging infection or something.” Mikey nodded and Frank continued. "Do you know anyone going here?” Frank asked. Mikey gulped. His “secret boyfriend” Pete had told him that he was going to camp but Mikey didn’t know if he came on the bus, because Pete was a junior and Mikey a sophomore. 

 

“N-no. Not that I know of.” Mikey answered right as he made eye contact with Pete Wentz. 

 

“You’re gonna hate it here, sorry Mikes.” Gerard confessed. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

Mikey was already lost on the first day. He regretted separating from Gerard to use the restroom because now he couldn’t find his older brother whatsoever. Gerard must’ve zoned out and thought that Mikey was still following him even though Mikey explicitly said that he had to pee. 

 

“ _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. Not today.”_ Mikey panicked to himself. He saw a hill and a road. He began to walk toward the hill.

 

_“Maybe our cabin is on the other side of the hill?”_ Mikey began to walk up the hill. He was nearly to the top when he heard moaning noises. He quickly ducked behind a tree and tried to identify where the sounds were coming from. He prayed that it wasn’t his brother with anyone. He peeked behind a bush and saw two guys passionately making out. One wearing a scarf, even though it was over 90 degrees. He looked like someone who probably ran a fashion blog on Tumblr. The other one was heavily eyelinered and wore clothes similar to his brother’s: tight and dark. Mikey quickly ran back down the hill and right into Gerard.

 

“Mikey where the fuck were you, oh my god you scared the hell out of me. Mom would’ve killed me if I lost _her second favorite kid_.” Gerard cackled and Mikey (playfully) punched him in the arm.

 

~ ~ ~

 

After all the newcomers had gotten settled, it was nearly lunchtime. Luckily, Frank nor Gerard were on lunch duty. Mr. Billie had singled out four new kids who had already acted out in the couple hours they’d been there. Ray and Brendon were off the hook…for now. The original red group sat down at their table and stared at their lunch in disgust and fear. Today was supposed to be hamburgers. The burgers had bubbles in them from being cooked incorrectly. There was chips on the side, but they were somewhat soggy. All the boys pushed their plates into the trash and proceeded to pull food they had snuck in out of their backpacks. Today was the one day Gerard wished he was on lunch duty so he could make himself and Frank a PB & J. 

 

Speaking of Frank, he was sneezing ten times a minute and looked like hell. Except at this camp, unless you lost a limb or something, you still gotta participate. 

 

Suddenly three boys walked up to the red table, one being Mikey and the other two being attached at the hip. Gerard remembered them from drop off, they were the boys Frank knew from his neighborhood. 

 

“Hi! I’m Tyler! I think I’m in your group. Oh! This is Josh, there’s like a 99.9% chance he’s in your/our group too.” Tyler said with exuberance. He slid into a seat right next to Gerard. Another more muscular guy whom Gerard guessed was Josh followed behind him, sitting next to Tyler. Mikey abandoned his tray for the trash and sat next to Pete, trying to act as platonic as possible. Mikey and Pete had been secretly dating since New Year’s that year. After they kissed during the countdown, they decided to secretly date until they figured a way to come out to their families. With Gerard being openly gay from a young age, Mikey felt as if he didn’t have much to worry about acceptance-wise. Pete’s parents weren’t homo/biphobic, but sexuality wasn’t brought up too much at the dinner table.

 

Mikey decided to pop into the convo while making out was on the subject.  “I saw two guys making out on this hill/forest thing.”

 

“What did they look like?” Patrick asked.

 

“One of them looked like a gay tumblr blogger and the other one was emo as fuck.”

 

“RYDEN!” Nearly everyone yelled. Kids from nearby tables looked over and quickly looked away. 

 

“What?” Mikey questioned. 

 

“Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie.” Dalton answered with anger. Earlier Dallon had been talking about his past hookups with Brendon and Mikey guessed he still had feeling for Brendon.

 

The red group now consisted of: Frank, Gerard, Joe, Pete, Patrick, Dallon, Ray, Mikey, Tyler, and Josh. Most of the boys got along. They mostly enjoyed the same music and are interests and other than that, they were all friends by the end of lunch. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Mikey!” Pete yelled across the lawn. Mikey was gonna walk to his friend Spencer’s cabin to see him off. He knew Spencer IRL from school and knew he was going to his camp. Spencer was getting kicked out for what happened at the campfire last night. Spencer tried to set more things on fire, like leaves and sticks and bugs until he got a bit out of control. Mr. Billie decided to cancel Campfire forever due to the incident. Most kids weren’t sad, Campfire sucked. 

 

Mikey whipped his head around to see Pete holding out a note. Pete looked quite happy. Mikey looked confused. 

 

“I’ve gotta go, but read it. Got it?” Pete stated. Mikey took the note and Pete walked away. Mikey’s panic rushed back in. “ _Is he breaking up with me?”_ He opened the note and held it out to read it. He quickly saw a heart so it must be good

 

 

**_M,_ **

**_Meet me at this spot in the forest after dinner. If you bring it up to Gerard he’ll be able to tell you where it is. <3_ **

 

Mikey shoved the note in his pocket and ran off to say goodbye to Spencer.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Throughout dinner Mikey was panicking. It seemed as if today was just filled with anxiety. After dinner, he quickly stopped by Gerard’s cabin and asked Gerard about a significant spot in the forest. It was just Frank and Gerard in the cabin so Mikey didn’t have to worry about whispering or anything. 

 

“Yeah, there’s this supposed “makeout spot” in the forest. It’s up this hill hidden behind some trees and shit. Why, are you planning on making out with someone?” Mikey was torn between whether to lie or tell the truth.  

 

He decided to go halfway.

 

“You bet I am.” Mikey answered with confidence. Gerard’s mouth gaped open. His innocent brother?? making out??

 

“WHO. SPILL.” Gerard pleaded. 

 

“That’s for me to know and you to figure out.” Mikey winked and was out of the room in a flash. Gerard sat there in awe until Frank finally came down to Gerard’s bunk. Gerard pouted. 

 

“I just wanna know. I want him to be safe. I want him happy and safe.” Gerard said to no one in particular. 

 

“What the hell was that about?” Frank asked. Gerard shook his head. Frank placed some soft kisses on Gerard’s neck. “It’s okay. He can fend for himself. You don’t have to worry about him anymore.” 

 

“You’re sick ahh Frank get awayyyy.” Gerard whined. Frank pouted. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Pete!” Mikey whisper yelled. He was at the exact same spot he had scene that other couple, Brendon and Ryan earlier. Soon a figure emerged from the bushes. Mikey tensed up and prepared for whatever it was.

 

“Hey baby.” Pete answered, locking his fingers with Mikey. Mikey’s anxiety left his body in an instant and he relaxed. 

 

Mikey leaned over onto Pete’s shoulder and moped. “When are we gonna tell everyone?”

 

“Soon. Tomorrow?” Pete put a finger under Mikey’s chin and held his head up so their eyes interlocked. Mikey nodded and Pete smiled. He brought their faces closer together until their foreheads were touching.

 

“I love you.” Mikey whispered. 

 

“I love you more.” And Pete connected their lips. Mikey smiled into the kiss.  


	7. Mikey Way the Drama Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we do apologize for information not matching up e x a c t l y 
> 
> but that's what happens when one author is at the beach all the time and the other never leaves her room 
> 
> oops

After lunch, the campers had enjoyed immense freedom during free time, which included them aimlessly wandering around the campground or napping or, in Frank and Gerard's case, playing guitar in between overly passionate make-out scenes. No one was really asleep in their cabin, but were instead occupying their time by staring up at the ceiling or at the underside of a bunk. This was surprising a better alternative to standing out in the Jersey heat doing nothing. 

 

At first, Gerard had been outside. He thought maybe he'd give the camp a try, just roughing it by walking around and viewing the remains of demolished cabins. The pond was pretty nice, though it was disgusting and full of trash. The scenery was amazing, he wasn't going to lie. He was enjoying himself for a bit, drawing some kids who were trying to get a hive of bees to land on Mr. Billie's face. That was until the heat suddenly became unbearable, and he found himself trudging back to the camp. 

 

That was before he bumped into Mikey. Again. 

 

He knew that he had strict orders from his mother to keep an eye on Mikey, but he knew that Mikey could get along well by himself. He seemed quite able to make friends by himself, and he wasn't ten anymore. He was a sophomore. In high school. Just a year behind Gerard. Baby Mikes just wasn't a baby anymore. 

 

He had already bumped into his brother, like, six times that day. That was a bit of an over exaggeration, but it was true; him and Mikey managed to cross paths often. After Mikey had gone off to find a restroom, they crashed into each other. Before lunch, they had bumped into each other. It was becoming a bit of a tradition.

 

Gerard looked at the flustered Mikey, scanning his body for any injuries. The only thing he really found odd was a piece of paper clutched tightly in his brother's hand. "What's that?" he asked curiously, reaching for the paper. Mikey quickly whipped the paper away and shoved it in his back pocket, glaring at Gerard. "It's called 'mind your own business,'" he spat back, suddenly salty as fuck. He then proceeded to run off to the nurse's, where Spencer was sitting on the porch with his belongings. 

 

 _Weird_ , Gerard thought to himself, and went to tend to Frank's cold.

 

~

 

This was becoming a thing. Mikey bumped into Gerard once again after dinner, this time doing so on purpose it seemed.

 

Well, they didn't really bump into each other so much as Gerard was leaving the cabin and Mikey was barreling in. 

 

"Gerard, uh, I had a question about where this supposed 'make out spot' is. That is, if it really exists. I just wanna know is all," Mikey rushed, trying to hurry up and meet Pete before it got too dark outside. In reality, he had plenty of time. Now that the campfire was no longer a thing, he had as much time as he really needed. 

 

Confused and somewhat alarmed, Gerard tilted his head. His brother, little, gay as hell Mikey, was asking about a spot where guys kissed and blew each other constantly. A landmark for gay couples of the camp. That definitely wasn't the least bit suspicious. "Yeah, there’s this supposed 'make-out spot' in the forest. It’s up this hill hidden behind some trees and shit. Why, are you planning on making out with someone?" Gerard asked jokingly, pointing to a hill past Mikey and off to the side of the cabin. 

 

Mikey's hands began to sweat, and he drew a shaky breath. He didn't want to lie to Gerard, but he also didn't want to admit that he was in a relationship with one of Gerard's best friends. Or so it seemed that they were really close. 

 

He decided to admit to his plans. "You bet I am," he replied with a smile, and then turned to leave. Frank secretly listened behind the wall, interesting in who exactly Gerard's brother would be making out with. 

 

Gerard gasped and gaped at Mikey. "WHO? SPILL," he demanded, ready for some serious gossip. Well, not really gossip, but still sensitive shit. Frank returned to his bunk, just because he knew that Mikey wouldn't actually tell Gerard what was up and who he'd be kissing. 

 

Mikey, being the sarcastic prick he was, replied, "That’s for me to know and you to figure out." With that, he winked and turned on his heel, making a mad dash for Make-Out Hill. 

 

He finally would be able to spend time alone with Pete.

 

~

 

"Oh God, Pete. I'm not sure how I spent so long without you," Mikey mumbled against his boyfriend's neck, and Pete chuckled lightly. "You saw me not even three weeks ago. I snuck into your room and sucked you off at like two in the morning," he replied humorously, and Mikey blushed as he recalled the memory. "Oh, fuck off," he pouted, rolling his eyes. 

 

"I would, but I'd rather fuck you. So..." Pete said in a low tone, and Mikey immediately connected their lips again. 

 

~

 

Frank and Gerard eventually found Brendon and Ryan by the pond, whispering about God knows what and sharing laughs under a dimming sky. It was pretty dark already, seeing as it was almost nine o' clock and they no longer had a stupid campfire to worry about. 

 

"Beeb, we need to talk," Frank said to Brendon, tackling him behind with an around-the-neck hug. Brendon screamed and threw himself back into Frank, thus crushing Frank against the ground. A huge scene was created trying to help Frank catch his breath again, and once it was over, Frank finally brought up the topic at hand. "Do you or do you not know who Mikey is banging?" he asked, receiving a blow to the rib from Gerard and his oddly pointy elbow. "He's not banging anyone, just making out," Gerard said, rolling his eyes. 

 

Brendon looked to Ryan for help recalling any information regarding Gerard's brother and a mystery boyfriend. "Hmm. I'm not really sure... Though I'm pretty sure Pete may be the guy you'd wanna ask. He and Mikey keep making these eyes at each other," Brendon reasoned, and Ryan added, "Yeah, those crazy sex eyes. Like, those eyes you make when you wanna bang someone who's across the room, but you can't because you're in public. Here, I'll demonstrate." 

 

Even though it was dark, Ryan made his "sexy" eyes at Brendon, and then proceeded to advance upon him and lick his neck in the most suggestive way possible. Brendon moaned in a purposely obnoxious way, and Gerard screamed. "My virgin eyes! Stop this! Ew!" he cried, covering his eyes and standing back up. Brendon and Ryan broke into peals of laughter as Frank and Gerard decided to just go look at the spot themselves, knowing that Mikey was there. Making out with someone. 

 

Once they finally reached the hill, they slowly crept throw the bushes as to not be seen. They wanted to watch whatever was going on, but in the least conspicuous way possible. Judging by the low talking and occasional kissing noises, people were definitely up there. 

 

Gerard peeked over the bushes at the two figures laying down in the grass, one of them laying their head on the other's chest. It was cute, Gerard admitted, but it was too dark for him to actually see who it was. Suddenly, Frank whispered, "I got this," and pulled out a flashlight. He waved it wildly at the couple, and they immediately broke apart, sitting up abruptly and staring at Gerard and Frank like two deer caught in a headlight. 

 

"FUCKIN' MICHAEL JAMES WAY!" Gerard screamed, leaping from the bushes at his brother. He landed about two feet from said target, but steamrolled his brother and began tackling him. "WHO... WHAT... WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUT WITH–" 

 

"Pete!" Mikey's strangled cry came, and his boyfriend tried to take Gerard off of Mikey. Observing the scene from afar, Frank laughed loudly and applauded, feeling a surge of pride for Mikey and Pete. It was adorable that two messes could make such a beautiful couple. "Pete? Oh my God..." Gerard said in a calmer tone, sitting up and letting himself sigh out of relief, "I'm so glad that it's someone sane. I though maybe you and Spencer or Dallon had a thing going on. I was _not_ about to let that happen." 

 

Mikey caught his breath and shoved Gerard away. "Asshole," he remarked, raking a hand through his hair, "Scared the shit out of me. What the hell makes you think that you can stalk me and then tackle me?" Gerard merely laughed at his enraged brother, who kicked Gerard's arm and shot up to his feet. "Whatever," Pete said consolingly, placing his hands on Mikey's shoulders. "He's your bro. He was just worried. Take a breath. Besides, it's nine anyways. We need to shower." In the bright beam of light from Frank's flashlight, everyone saw Pete wink and lead Mikey to the bathroom stalls.

 

Gerard shivered at the thought of whatever was about to go down in the shower, but could care less. As he had to remember earlier, his brother wasn't ten anymore. 

 

Just then, someone came running up the hill, out of breath and barely even able to stay on his two feet. "F-Frank and Gerard!" the boy cried, and Frank shined his light on him. It was Patrick, another boy from ther group. "Guys, I came to t-tell you that someone ran away!" 

 

Frank was only slightly alarmed. Sure, no one really ever ran away from camp. But then again, no one in their camp was exactly sane. Everyone was a bit crazy. Just as Brendon had fucked any and every boy at camp and how he himself had blown a few guy teachers to pass a class and how Ray had stolen at least three hundred dollars worth of video games from the store, he was sure that whoever had run away had their own issues too. 

 

Nonetheless, it was still a dramatic occurrence, and he wanted to know who was gone. 

 

"Who?" he asked curiously, and Patrick held up two fingers. 

 

"Dallon and some guy named Jon."


	8. Without Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, it's bella  
> i'm sorry for the lateish upload and the short chapter, i had an anxiety attack tonight and whatever and it just totally drained my energy
> 
> this chapter might make 0 sense and i apologize in advance i am a me ss
> 
> (POSSIBLE TW IN THIS CHAPTER FOR ANXIETY AND MENTIONS OF DEATH + KIDNAPPING)

Losing a kid wasn’t necessarily uncommon for camps, but running away was another story, especially when your camp is miles away from civilization so if you’re gonna run, you gotta go far. Running away from a summer camp was even worse.

 

~~~

 

“Dallon? Our Dallon? Little _“I’m straight!”_ Dallon ran off with a _guy_? What does he even wanna do that he can’t do here?” Frank sputtered out. He had known Dallon the longest of anyone in the camp, spending most of his childhood with the boy as their mothers worked together. 

 

“Apparently. I hadn’t even heard of this Jon kid until Bren showed me a photo. He plays guitar and used to date Ryan. Apparently he goes to the camp. I’ve never heard of him or seen him.” Patrick explained. He still looked as if he was worried that Frank might run off too.

 

“Well what are the counselors going to do about it?” Gerard butted in. Patrick just shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“Nobody told them. I doubt they’ll notice. Dallon’s always been pretty well behaved and he stays in the shadows a lot. And if I can’t even think of what Jon looks like, he must be new. I doubt the counselors will never remember him.” Patrick stated. Frank ran his hands through his hair, thinking about what to do. 

 

“Well someone should find them. And since the counselors aren’t going to, I am. They couldn’t go far by foot and I know Dallon didn’t bring a car up here. Firstly, you need a car to even get up to this camp. Second, this camp is in the middle of fucking nowhere, so they can’t hitch a ride.” Frank told Patrick and Gerard. Patrick was biting his nails in fear at this point. He and Dallon might’ve not been that close, but Patrick’s only kind of friends were at the camp. If Bob even went missing, Patrick might even feel the slightest bit of remorse.  

 

“Maybe Dallon got a ride from someone?” Gerard inquired. Frank shook his head.

 

“I bet Jon has a car or something,” Patrick mentioned, “Frank, how are you gonna find them if they drove off?” 

 

“No one’s allowed to bring their own cars up here, they had to have gone on foot. What I wanna know is why they even left. They’ll be out of camp in 3 weeks, it’s not like we’re stuck here year-round.” Frank said as he began to lead the three boys down the hill to the cabins. It was pretty much dark, and even with glasses, Patrick tripped nearly every minute. 

 

“Where and when did this happen?” Gerard asked, trying to get some sort of info that might help the “investigation” currently going on.

 

“After dinner, I wanted to ask Dallon a question about a song he had been playing earlier, but when I went to his cabin he was gone. I figured Brendon would know because Brendon is stalking every guy 24/7. He said that Ryan had been bitching about how he saw Jon leaving camp with some guy.” Patrick told the story with vast hand gestures to try and lighten the mood, or maybe just because he was Patrick. 

 

“Why would Ryan have even been bitching about Jon? They broke up last year.” Frank queried. 

 

“He likes to make sure all of his exes stay sad and single. He told me all about that one day. He was like “My exes shouldn’t be happy without me L M A O” and I was like ‘Well okay then’.” 

 

“So you put two and two together and realized Dallon and Jon ran off together?” Gerard asked Patrick. Patrick nodded.

 

“Well I know what I have to do now. Sleep well Pat, see you in a couple days.” Frank said as they arrived at Patrick’s bunk. Patrick made Oscar Award Winning faces at Frank’s statement. 

 

~~~

 

Frank was going to leave in the morning. Gerard persuaded him all night not to go, but Frank insisted that it would be fast and easy. Over the night, he snuck into the nurses station and used Gerard to distract the nurse about a cut he got while Frank took his big bag of medication. He wasn’t going to leave a note or anything which shocked Gerard. To be real, the whole situation wasn’t going to well with Gerard. 

 

“Frank! You’re basically the problem camper! If you leave, they’ll call fucking 911 or something.” Gerard explained. Frank rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine, I’ll leave a short note, but you cannot tell anyone where I am. That goes for Patrick too. You guys know nothing. Plus, I’ll be back soon, they’re not likely to be far. If you need to, you can call me from like a counselor’s phone or something."

 

Frank got out a pen and paper and began writing a short note. He signed it off and left it on top of his pillow where it was likely to be found soon. 

 

_To the counselors or police or whatever,_

_I’m safe, I have my meds, I have my phone, I’m just looking for campers that_ **_you_ ** _forgot about._

_You guys forgot about two campers who are now m i s s i n g._

_Dallon Weekes and Jon Walker. Don’t forget it._

_Wow_

_So i’m just finding them._

_You can join me if you want, or not, whatever._

_~~~XoFrnk_

 

“Frank,” Gerard whispered. It was so quiet that Frank barely heard him. “Do you-“ he took in a breath, “do you _have_ to go? I-I don’t wanna lose you. W-we’ve just met and I just can’t afford risking it.” Gerard whispered as tears began to form in his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you, please stay here, tell the counselors, just don’t go."

 

“Babe, I’ll be okay. I have to do this, for myself. If I know Dallon and Jon are out there, I need to go. If I’m not back here in two days you can tell them anything.”

 

“Frankie, they’re gonna go looking for you the second they can’t find you. Because of your diseases, that’s an “emergency” in their book. The camp can get in even more trouble if they lose **you** vs Dallon AND Jon combined."

 

~~~

 

Frank snuck out of the cabin more quietly than most spies. He walked down the gravel and dirt road to the hill. He had brought his backpack with water bottles and his meds. He also packed his sweatshirt and his earbuds. He had thrown in a jar of peanut butter, trail mix, and dried apricots-courtesy of Linda Iero. He didn’t plan being out there too long, but you know, precautionary measures. Frank felt as if he were on a survival show when in real life he was just a boy who defied rules and was about to get in a ton of trouble.

 

He snuck down the hill, past the directors cabin c a r e f u l l y and into the parking lot. He looked around. There was a long road leading down to another road that would lead to a highway. There were trees everywhere. Dallon and Jon could have gone in any direction possible. Frank looked at his watch. 12:32 flashed brightly. Dallon and Jon had only been gone for a couple hours, but Dallon had long ass legs, he could go pretty fast. Frank debated just going back, he was already getting into pain, but he knew if he didn’t go missing, no one would look for Dallon and Jon. 

 

“ _What if something happens, to any of us for that matter?”_ Frank thought to himself he started going down the path that would lead him to the highway. He could look around there. Dallon being a city boy probably wouldn’t have camped out in the woods.  

 

“Fuck, where do I start? Goddamnit Dallon, why’d you have to do this. I swear, Dallon, if I can’t find you soon Gerard’s gonna go into cardiac arrest." 

 

~~~

 

Gerard couldn’t sleep at all. He tossed and turned the whole night (and early morning) worrying about Frank. 

 

“ _What if he gets hurt or forgets to take his meds or he runs into Slenderman or falls ad injures himself or gets run over or runs out of food or is trying to contact me but he can’t what if jon is actually a murderer and kills them all and what if frank passes out and nobody finds him or what if he-“_ Gerard paused. His mind was going 100mph and he couldn’t stop it. He stretched and got out of bed. Without Frank’s constant tossing and turning, the room was silent.

 

“Hey, Way!” Some counselor yelled at Gerard as he left the cabin in the morning for breakfast. Gerard broke into a sweat, he knew exactly what the counselor was gonna ask him about.

 

“Yes?” Gerard spoke, trying to sound as innocent as possible. The counselor glared down at him. Gerard felt more vulnerable than he had ever felt. 

 

“You seen that Iero kid lately? The nurse can’t find any of his meds and she said she saw them last night and she can’t find them anywhere now. It’s pills, Gerard! They can’t walk away!” The counselor was practically yelling at this point. 

 

“I, uh, I woke up and he was gone. I was about to, um, tell you that I couldn’t find him. Yeah, that’s it. I thought he had went to get an early dose but he’s never up this early anyway.” Gerard refused to make eye contact with the elder one.

 

“Okay Way, you’re off the radar for now but keep for eyes out for Frank. If you know something, fess up now.” Gerard wiped sweat off his brow as the counselor stomped away.

 

What did Frank get himself into?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 4th if it's still there in your timezone. i wanted to throw in petekey bc it was national petekey day (7/04) but it just wouldn't make sense :(


	9. In Which Frank Could Have Been Abducted By A Pedophile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is about a day late oops 
> 
> enjoi xo

If any story would be told when he was 80-something-years-old, Frank would definitely tell this one.

 

It was probably the worst mistake of his life. In a tired, hazy high, Frank had decided that he'd run after Dallon and Jon just because. He knew the counsellors wouldn't do shit about it, seeing as Dallon and this Jon kid weren't problem campers or anything special. _Now that's a depressing thought_ , Frank thought to himself in a blurry haze, exhausted and hot and itchy and sweaty, _People who aren't much, who aren't special for one thing or another, just go down as another blurred face. Another name no one remembers. Another life nobody bothers to understand_. In that moment, Frank realized that he needed to make a huge impact on at least one person. He wanted to be needed. He wanted to be remembered not by his name, but by the amazing things he did. 

 

Exhaustion does weird things to people.

 

Frank had been aimlessly roaming the woods for at least an hour and a half, could barely see the ground set before him. "I'm lost," he pointed out, adjusting his backpack's straps, "I'm _hot_ , I'm _sticky_ , I'm _mad_ , and I smell fucking awful. Why the hell did I agree to this? I don't even know where they'd be. This is so fucking _stupid_." The reality of how stupid this idea was dawned upon him, hitting him so hard that he stumbled into a tree and fell to the ground. 

 

Then the crying came.

 

It was pathetic, really. He had been gone not even two hours and was already bitching about his discomfort. He had no where to go, had gotten lost in the woods when he should've followed the road, and had no lead on where Dallon and Jon were. 

 

After wallowing in his misery for about five minutes, Frank reached into his bag for some trail mix, but found his phone instead. "Stupid-ass phone, where the fuck is my trail mix," he yelled at it, tossing it to the ground and rummaging through his bag for some food. But suddenly, he stopped, and looked from his bag to his phone that lay a foot away from him. His phone. "I have a phone. With a _messaging app_. With a _tracking app_. With a _map app_. Heh, that rhymed," he realized, diving for his phone and landing in the dirt. He scooped up his phone and unlocked it as quickly as he could, realizing that there were about fifty-six messages from Gerard. 

 

 **gee** : frank hey just making sure you're safe

 

 **gee** : mmkay frank where r u

 

 **gee** : frank I'm getting rly nervous 

 

 **gee** : frank it's been 15 min and you're not texting me wyd

 

 **gee** : FRANK PLS

 

 **gee** : FRANKIE, BETTER ANSWER ME

 

 **gee** : PLEASE I'M V V NERVOUS 

 

Texts like that filled up his messages with Gerard, so he skimmed through them as quickly as possible and then began to reply.

 

 **frnk** : sorry g bby, I forgot I had my phone. I'm a dumbass, I know I know. I'm safe, I'm alive, and have no lead. I think imma just come back now. love u and hopefully I'll see u soon 

 

He sent the message and prayed that there were some phone lines near him. He checked the bars on his phone and saw that there were only two, but the message still went through. He gave a relieved sigh and laughed, climbing back up to his feet and dusting off his pants. Frank picked up his bag, threw it back over his shoulder, and went to text Dallon.

 

 **frnk** : dallon u little bitch u better get your ass to camp before I fuk u up

 

 **frnk** : dallon I know ur mom

 

 **frnk** : I have your mom's phone number text me rn

 

Frank wasn't surprised when he got a message back from Gerard, because of how worried he had been.

 

 **gee** : oh thank god I was so worried. I'll send u my location and you can calculate a walking route my way 

 

 **frnk** : thanks g, ily hon 

 

A few moments later and Frank received the camp's address. He exported the address to Google Maps and set his route, which wasn't all that helpful but somehow worked. 

 

He was going to get back to camp safely.

 

~

 

About thirty minutes into walking back is when weird things started happening,

 

It turned out that part of the woods was an old hiking trail, so Frank decided that if he could follow that, he could get to a park or highway of sorts and get a more accurate, safe route back to camp. However, along the way, he had heard some hushed voices coming from his left, and, looking over, he spotted a very very dim glow against the darkness of a three in the morning forest. He texted Gerard and Brendon back and forth a few times before that, but all sense flew out the window as he padded towards the glow, which was significantly off track and coming from a trailer.

 

A trailer. In the middle of the woods. 

 

The obvious thing to do was to go scope it out of course.

 

Frank decided to get even closer, as he heard at least three voices in the trailer. He got close enough to touch the side of it, and leaned his ear against the cool metal of the trailer in order to hear. The reason he was able to comprehend the entire conversation was because some dipshit had left one of the windows propped open.

 

"I know that we promised you he'd be gone by now, but the camp literally has no one else to replace him. The camp's way too poor for that shit," someone said in a kind of raspy, low voice. Oddly, it sounded just like Dallon's voice. 

 

"No one else could take his place. They'd refuse it. The camp is so run down and broken and poor. Hell, they even had to take down the art and music program. Had Way and Iero pretty pissed," a second voice concurred, to which the first guy replied, "Oh yeah. Besides, no one wants to deal with Frank. He's such a huge issue sometimes. It's hilarious. He's constantly setting Billie up, always dumping paint on him or shoving hotdogs down his pants. Frank's a little fuck, but everyone loves him." 

 

It was so weird hearing someone talk about him, especially this randomly. He hadn't expected much from falling upon a trailer in the middle of the woods, and definitely hadn't expected such a huge lead on where the fuck Dallon and Jon were. 

 

Another person, an older man, it seemed, grunted angrily. "I don't know what you expect then. This doesn't help me at all. I'm paying you two for this shit and you don't even try. You have to get Billie out of there. This is getting beyond ridiculous!" the man fumed, hitting his fist against what Frank assumed to be a table. So, there were trying to get Billie out of the camp? But why? 

 

"We're sorry, we're really trying..." Dallon pleaded, and Jon added, "We really are, it's just impossible. We slipped shit into lunch and dinner, we tried to set the place on fire with Spencer's help, and we've even tried blackmailing him. It's just impossible."

 

The three sat in silence for a bit, until the man spoke up. "What if you did get this kid, Iero's, help? You said he's a little shit. Use him to your benefit." 

 

And that's when Frank started running. 

 

~

 

"That's what he said! They're gonna try and use me to help them get Billie out of here. I don't know why or how! Billie's been here forever guys, they can't get rid of him. Hell, as much as I hate the guy, I'd never boot him!" Frank finished his story, making wild hand gestures and allowing Gerard to caress him gently. "Shh, it's gonna be okay Frank. We'll figure it out," Gerard consoled.

 

Mikey and Pete sat half on top of each other, both looking worried. Ray didn't look too troubled, and neither did Gerard, but Dallon was extremely worried for his friend. "But Frank, what if they hurt you? What would happen? I mean, why are they even trying to get Billie out? He's a cool guy and all, even if he's a little bitch. What's gonna happen to camp? And of all people, why Dallon and Jon? They can't just leave camp _{like they left band ouch}_."

 

"Since when do rules stop anyone from doing anything?" Frank remarked, shrugging, "At least I know what I'm getting into. I'm glad I decided to listen in on a stranger's conversation. Smart. They could've been a fucking pedo and I wouldn't have known!" Gerard nodded and sat back, biting his tongue. "True... But I'm sure it'll be okay. You know what to expect. It's gonna be alright," he said softly, and Frank sighed. "I sure hope so."


	10. Better Than Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii guys it's bella, i'm so so sorry it's late, i just haven't been feeling it lately
> 
> buT IN OTHER NEWS I'VE OFFICIALLY WROTE MY FIRST SMUT SCENE (it's so mild ohmygod)

Linda Iero wasn’t the best mom at times. One of her bad qualities was not answering her cell phone in important situations.

 

Frank was laying in bed. After having every single counselor come in, check on him, ask why he ran away, ask what happened, if he needed his meds, if he was hurt, he was just completed done. He made sure to yell for a long time about Dallon and Jon (leaving out the part about finding them and the trailer) and he was dead tired. Personally, Frank regretted the whole thing. He had no idea why he ever went after Dallon and Jon. They were both strong enough to ward off animals (it’s not like there were bears or anything), and the camp was in the middle of fucking nowhere. It was veeeery unlikely a pedophile was on the two boy’s trail. 

 

As he was, just beginning to fall asleep, he was jolted awake by his ringtone (which was just a 15 second recording of Pete Wentz screaming). He groggily picked up the phone and heard screaming which he immediately recognized as his mother’s voice. He smacked himself in the head. He was in for a lot of yelling. 

 

“FRANK ANTHONY IERO EXPLAIN TO ME _WHY_ I GOT A CALL FROM YOUR CAMP SAYING THAT YOU RAN AWAY? That’s it. If you’re gonna act out I’m picking you up right now. Pack your things.” Linda said into the phone, sounding completely **done** with her son.

 

“No no no, mom, mom, let me explain, okay? Let me talk.” Frank was answered with more shouts, so he paused not even listening, waiting for them to end.

 

“Mom, okay, please just let me talk. Firstly, I am okay. I haven’t missed any meds. I’ve had all my meals. I stayed hydrated. I would barely consider it running away, well yes I did run away, but for a good cause. I didn’t even go far to be honest, I just kinda meandered around the woods. My friends Dallon and Jon just….disappeared. And no one at camp noticed and/or cared. So I had to find them in case something was gonna happen. I figured if **I** ran away also, then they’d notice Dallon and Jon were gone too. I was barely even gone, I brought my meds and food and water and my phone and all my friends were being updated all the time in case something happened.” Frank explained. He heard his mother sigh.

 

“I just…I just get so worried. If something were to happen I’d never forgive myself. Sending you to camp at all is a risk on your body and as a mother I just fear for your life when I’m not here. I just want you to be safe. You’re my only child and I don’t want to lose you.” Frank heard her start to cry.

 

“Mom, it’s okay. I’m almost 18. I’m gonna be going to college and living on my own. It’s good practice going to camp. I told you, I’m okay.” Frank assured her. He heard a knock at the door and saw that it was Gerard. He motioned him to come in.

 

“Okay, I trust you. Please be safe. I’m gonna be getting updates from Billie and Nurse Ellie.” Linda told him. 

 

“Got it. I have to go. I promise I’m okay. I miss you tons, love you.” He waited for her to respond then ended the call.

 

“Was that your mom?” Gerard asked and pointed at the phone. Frank nodded and opened his arms to bring Gerard into a hug. Gerard wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy’s body and let himself be held.

 

“I missed you.” Gerard whispered. “I was so worried you got kidnapped or some shit. You should’ve talked to Mikey. He had to like make sure I didn’t run after you.” 

 

“I’m glad he stopped you. Couldn’t have you getting lose too. You didn’t need to worry though, you shouldn’t have anyway,” Frank told Gerard who was sitting with a confused look on his face, “I may have roughly six million things wrong with my body but the one thing I am good at is hiding from murderers and shit. I can fight off demons too." Frank said with a laugh as he winked at Gerard. 

 

~

 

Camp was fairly normal for the rest of the day. Some counselors went out to try and find Dallon and Jon. Frank’s little expedition was “dismissed” and he was left alone…for now. Luckily he didn’t have lunch duty today, and he and Gerard didn’t wanna do the “Pre-Lunch Sports Activity” so they snuck off to their spot with a Coca Cola in each of their hands-courtesy to Pete (nobody knew how the fuck he smuggled that stuff AND kept it cool). 

 

“So what are you gonna do about the Billie situation?” Gerard asked as he sipped from the Coke can which was becoming warm from the sun and Gerard’s hands. Frank shook his head. 

 

“I mean I _should_ fess up but then they’ll know I know where Dallon and Jon are, and the two could confess that I’m in on it, or Billie might think I’m in on it. I just don’t know what to do.” Frank groaned. Gerard put his Coke down and climbed into Frank’s lap. Frank gasped at the sudden friction. 

 

“I can help.” Gerard whispered into Frank’s ear. Gerard stroked Frank through his pants. Frank let out a quiet moan. 

 

“First,” Gerard said as he slid off Frank’s lap, “you should come clean to Billie." Gerard began to unzip Frank’s shorts. "Just tell him what happened but emphasize that you **didn’t** talk to them and have no idea if it’s even done.  Tell them everything you know now so you don’t get penalized later for not telling the truth.” Gerard quickly attached his lips to Frank’s as he pulled down Frank’s shorts. Frank could feel a tent forming in his boxers. 

 

“Second, you need to relax. Let me help.” Gerard winked at Frank then pulled down Frank’s boxers. Gerard ran a finger down Frank’s shaft. Frank shuttered.  

 

“Fuck, Gerard.” Gerard spit in his hand and got to work. Gerard made his hand into a fist around Frank’s member and quickly jacked him off. Gerard had to have one hand over Frank’s mouth because his moans were just too loud. Eventually he just kissed Frank to shut him up. The whole time Frank was moaning into Gerard mouth and it was a huge turn on for Gerard. 

 

Frank came into Gerard’s hand minutes later. 

 

“My turn. And I’ll tell Billie after lunch, but we don’t need to focus on me, just you now.” Frank said as he grabbed a hold of Gerard’s belt. 

 

“You’re so hot.” Frank whispered into Gerard’s ear. Gerard blushed and let Frank give him a blowjob.

 

~

 

At lunch everyone knew Pete and Mikey were a thing. Certain people knew but by the end of lunch they were out. The two of them walked in and were standing way too close to be friends. But then everyone in the Red group noticed Mikey and snickered. Pete threw a bag of potato chips on the table (seriously where was he getting this stuff) for everyone.

 

“Mikes?” Gerard asked as he munched on the potato chips.

 

“Yes?” Mikey answered as he sat down (next to Pete).

 

“I didn’t wanna be the one to point it out but you have dried cum on your shirt. And Pete does too.” Gerard said as he pointed to Mikey’s shirt, then Pete's.

 

“Gerard look at your hair. You have it too.” Mikey responded. Gerard’s hands flew to his head. He whipped out a mirror and vigorously searched his head for any remains. There was nothing.

 

“No I don’t!” Gerard said in a bit too loud of a voice.

 

“Yeah I know, why would you think there was? Do you have a reason to have cum in your hair, Gerard?” Mikey asked as he gestured to Frank and winked. Gerard put his head in his hands. 

 

 It was then obvious that the Way brothers were both having very active sex lives.

 

 

 


	11. Things Have Changed For Me

Frank was nervous to say the least. His hands were clammy, his hair was sticking to his forehead (due to the fact that he was anxious and that it was 102° outside), and his chest was a mess of a fast-paced heartbeat and lungs that couldn't seem to get enough air.

 

He didn't want Billie to suspect him of any suspicious activity, which is definitely the first thing Billie would accuse him of. Frank could only imagine it: " _You were out to meet with some friends!_ " or " _You and Weekes and Walker were pranking people and tried to make up this huge story about someone trying to get rid of me._ " But it had to be done. Frank had to tell Billie that this stranger and two campers were out to get him fired and thrown out of the camp for good.

 

For reasons unknown. All the more reason for Billie to claim that this was some stupid hoax made to spook him or some shit.

 

With his watch ticking away at an unnaturally quick pace, Frank was filled with regret as he realized that he only had about twenty minutes to try and explain himself to the camp's director. He was already about a hundred yards away from Billie's "office," which was really just the least shittiest cabin of the several deteriorating ones. Frank glanced around at the rest of the camp and noticed saw Gerard sitting outside of their cabin. He waved, and Gerard gave him a supportive thumbs-up in return. He also blew a kiss and winked, and then returned to his sketch pad. 

 

This was enough to convince Frank to not only break the distance between himself and Billie's cabin, but to sprint it despite the unbearable heat. He was sweaty as fuck by the time he made it to the door half-heartedly covered in fading red paint and a crappy sign that read: _Camp Director, Billie J. Armstrong_.

 

Frank decided to get this over with as soon as he could, so he knocked on the door three times before it was yanked open. A startled-looking Mr. Billie appeared in the doorway, his attire far too uptight to be casual. Instead of presenting his case in the little time he had, Frank asked, "What the fuck are you wearing?"

 

Mr. Billie sighed and tugged Frank into his office, quickly shutting the door behind him and shuffling over to a bookcase. "I need some help. I'll make you a deal," he explained hurriedly, tearing a book from the shelf and leafing through it before tossing it into an already existing pile of books by the case. Frank opened his mouth to speak, but found no words. Luckily, Billie was willing to fill the silence with his own words. "Adrienne is coming over for, uh, dinner. And, well, I know absolutely nothing about women. Or dating in general," he continued, and turned to face Frank, who was trying not to laugh. _Billie. On a date_. 

 

"Beats me man," Frank replied through a grin, chuckling to himself, "I don't do women. Too gay for that shit." Billie didn't look surprised. He didn't give Frank a judgmental glare, no reprimanding for disgusting choices, no exile from the place. Nothing. His face remained the same as before. "But you do know something about dating, don't you? Anything about being a gentleman and treating a woman with the utmost respect?" he blabbered, pleaded almost, and Frank caved. 

 

"I do know a few things," he admitted, wanting to help only out of pity and the chance to get out of trouble. "But you have to listen to what happened first."

 

~

 

Gerard wasn't too nervous for Frank. He grew concerned only when Frank didn't return within twenty minutes, but didn't hear yelling or see Frank being hurled out of a window or anything. 

 

"Don't be too worried," Brendon snuck up behind Gerard and sat down beside him at dinner. He dropped his tray on the table in front of him, its contents looking like a mix between melted neon crayons and sand. Gerard hadn't gotten a plate, because that crap looked toxic. "I'm not," he replied, taking a sip from his water bottle, "Probably just still talking to Billie about his stupid-ass decision to run away. Because he's a dumbass." Brendon snickered and shoved a bite of his food into his mouth, and the two were joined by Josh and Tyler. "It's safe to say that my eyebrows are way better than Tyler's," Josh announced, sitting across from Brendon and running a hand through his bright hair, and Tyler shook his head. "Not true, look," he emphasized, raising his eyebrows and sticking his tongue out. Josh laughed and rolled his eyes, and their eyebrow argument escalated into a screaming match. 

 

Ryan practically threw himself at Brendon, Pete and Mikey walked over with their trays, and Ray joined the group as well. Yet, still no Frank. Now Gerard was really starting to get worried. "Brendon," he whispered, tugging at Brendon's shirt sleeve. Brendon gave him a questioning look, and Gerard said, "What if they called his mom? What if they sent him home? Brendon, Frank and I haven't even fucked yet!"

 

Brendon laughed and set down his fork, folding his hands in his lap. "Look, as a fuckboy, I have virtually no other talent than sex. Trust me, the opportunity is gonna come. But would you really wanna have sex at a shitty, crusty summer camp?" he asked quietly, and Gerard shrugged. "I just... Frank is just... I can't explain this at all. But he's just everything to me. I haven't known him long, but he's become a bigger part of my life than anyone else ever has. It was a click. Like, a moment of realization." 

 

Ryan looked up at Gerard from the table, and said, "You're a bottom, right?" Gerard grew as red as Brendon's meal, and he stuttered, "I... I don't know, I..." Ryan then laughed and shook his head, rubbing Brendon's thigh. "You're a virgin. That's okay, I respect that. Tell me, would you consider yourself dominant or less so, submissive almost?" he inquired, and Brendon waved his left hand wildly. "Gee is obviously a bottom," he declared to the table, to which laughter was his reply. However, Pete disagreed. "What? No. He's a flaming top." 

 

There was dispute amongst the table amongst whether Gerard was a top or a bottom, but Mikey decided to calm the talk of his brother's sex life by saying that he'd probably change out every once in a while. Brendon then explained to Gerard that he had to let Frank make the first move, or to pop the question, but Gerard would take Frank's first move and make it into something much better, slowly persuading Frank to fuck Gerard. By the end of dinner, Frank still hadn't turned up, but Gerard had picked up tons of tips and even learned how to masturbate with a banana. As if he didn't already know how to.

 

But he was still slightly worried that Frank was suffering under the hand of the asshole that was Mr. Billie.

 

~

 

Frank actually learned a shit ton about Billie. He couldn't remember any of it, but he did remember that Billie had been crushing on the girl coming for dinner for quite some time. And as he observed the table he had set for the couple, Billie's updated attire, and the less-like-sweaty-dildo smell that polluted the cabin, he was proud of his work. Frank really had outdone himself.

 

"I can't thank you enough Frank. Sorry for always thinking of you as that little shit with no life. You're actually just a little gay shit with an overly-affectionate nature and the tendency to get involved in business that doesn't concern you. However, I'll see you tomorrow, and I still want you on Jon and Dallon, okay? Have a great night Iero," Billie offered his farewells to Frank and shut the door behind him. 

 

Frank had missed dinner, but really couldn't care less. He wasn't hungry, and with a devious smile, he remembered that he had promised to take a shower with Gerard anyways.

 

The talk with Billie had gone down smoothly, and he really had nothing to worry about. 

 

Things were shaping up to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this late as fuck update, I've just been pretty busy with summer vacation and not in the writing room
> 
> basically, I'm trying to say that this chapter was shit
> 
> xo faith


	12. If It Means A Lot To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry sorry it's late, i hope this was good tho i'm having fun writing thissssss
> 
> this is just like letters it's happy and thEN THE ANGST COMES IN
> 
> letters is my other fic faith n i wrote so check it outtt
> 
> also i am sobbing bc mcrx don't talk to me

The shower was, needless to say, fantastic for the both of them. Gerard had never gotten a better blowjob before. Being quiet was definitely the hardest part of it, as many people came into the bathroom to use the restroom or was their hands/face. They snuck back to their cabin and hopped onto Gerard’s bunk. Everyone was outside stargazing or whatever, so the two had the cabin to themselves. Then, Gerard reached over to the bedside table and took out his portfolio to show Frank.

 

“I’ve been drawing some stuff at camp, nothing major, just wanted to show you and all.” Gerard whispered and held out the portfolio. It was a leather-bound folder that was thick and heavy from years of use. Frank opened it and saw photocopies of old drawings and new ones poking out of the sections.

 

“I have some copies of my best ones in here, the real things are at home, wouldn’t wanna risk losing those.” He nervously giggled and was worried Frank wouldn’t like them.

 

“Gerard,” Frank whispered as he flipped through the pictures, carefully picking them up and admiring them from many angles, “these are amazing. You have such a talent.” Frank picked up one of a boy sitting on a couch tuning a guitar. It was newer and there were charcoal smears on the sides. Gerard’s messy signature was in the right corner. 

 

“Is this me?” Frank asked. Gerard nodded. Frank suddenly remembered in one of the earliest day of camp, Gerard was sitting with him sketching into his notebook, while he tuned his guitar and practiced. Frank asked what Gerard was drawing and he had lied, saying it was an old drawing he was finishing up. 

 

“I was gonna give it to you at the end of camp. I drew it on one of the first days.” Gerard answered. Frank smiled and gave him a huge hug.

 

“I love it. It’s fantastic. I’m gonna get it framed.” Frank said. Gerard glowed. Gerard gave him a quick kiss and showed off more of his drawings. After a while, people began to flood back into the cabin and they quickly hid the portfolio. 

 

~

 

During sports block (Frank was sitting on the sidelines watching, due to his “injury”), Billie came up to Frank, followed by men in uniform. Frank freaked out. He thought the deal with over, he told Billie the truth. Gerard watched with fear as the policemen approached Frank. 

 

“Billie,” Frank hissed, “you told me it was okay!” Billie nodded, then began to speak.

 

“ _You’re_ off the hook, but we don’t know where Dallon and Jon are. They aren’t 18 so we are responsible for them. These just guys wanna, um, ask you questions?” Billie looked back at the two men, who Frank assumed were detectives or policemen or something else. Frank scowled. He had never had good luck with authority members. He prayed that these guys didn’t know about his small “criminal record”.  

 

“Son, we just wanna ask some questions. Come into Mr. Armstrong’s cabin and we’ll chat for a little bit.” One of the men said. He had blond hair that was spiky and full of gel. His nametag said Mike. 

 

Frank reluctantly followed them to the cabin. He prayed that it would be a low-key kind of interrogation. Being the troublemaker he was, he had had some…unfortunate…encounters with police and had had enough interrogations. Usually he was let off the hook, except for that one time. 

 

“Explain to us what happened. The whole story, no detail is unimportant.” The other man said. He had spiky hair as well, but it was brown. His name tag said Frank _{bitchEZ IT’S TRÉ COOL}._ The officer saw Frank staring at his name tag. 

 

“Call me Tré if that makes it easier.” Tré said.Frank nodded and continued to think to himself about the story. The whole reason he left was because how shitty the camp was, and he didn’t wanna offend Billie (who was watching Frank speak). 

 

“Well, Dallon and Jon went missing. No offense to the counselors, but they aren’t usually the best with, uh, disappearing kids. Nobody noticed that they were gone, only me and my friends did. I mean, I guess it’s not the camps fault _entirely,_ there’s a lot of kids, But anyways, I wasn’t thinking straight and I figured if I ran off too, then more people would notice that I was gone, and they’d check around and see that the campers had left too.” Frank looked up at the police officers, they were scrubbing stuff into their notebook. Billie was staring down at him, listening carefully. Frank continued telling the story. 

 

“So I packed some food, my phone, my meds,” The officers looked a bit confused, Frank realized that might’ve sounded like he was a drug addict, "I take a ton of medication.” He stated and they looked less confused. 

 

"I didn’t plan on staying long. I know this campground well, I’ve been here for years and I can tell it’s hard to run off. This camp is in the middle of fucking nowhere.” Frank knew he shouldn’t have swore but it was too late now. “The only way to get here is by car or bus or something and campers can’t have their own vehicles, so I figured they couldn’t go far, especially not on foot. So I started looking around the woods, I thought ‘maybe they have a little tent or something’ so I just wandered around for a while. Eventually, it started getting late and I figured I should go back. Then, I saw a trail. I figured that was easier than cutting through the woods.” 

 

“Could you show us where the trail is?” Mike asked Billie. Billie nodded. 

 

“What was on the trail?” Tré asked Frank. 

 

“So I saw this trailer. I told Billie all about this, so I assume he must’ve told you. I walked up to it and heard about three people’s voices. I’m very very certain Dallon and Jon were in there. But there was another person who I’d never heard. He was older, I could tell from his voice. They started saying stuff about using me to take down Billie. I really prayed that they just meant ‘kick out of camp’ and not ‘kill Billie'”

 

“What did you do after that?” Mike asked while he was writing down what Frank had said.

 

“Basically I panicked and ran home. I told everyone that I just got lost, then I told Billie the truth the next day. I figured that it might be something really bad.” Frank explained.   

 

“So, we’re gonna need you to show us where you went. It might be hard but try your best. We wanna do it sooner than later in case they leave.” Tré told him. Frank nodded and stood up. 

 

Everyone watched Frank exit the office followed by Billie and policemen. Everyone spoke in hushed whispers.

 

_“Did Frank get arrested?”_

 

_“Is he going to jail?”_

 

_“Did he get kicked out?”_

 

The four of them walked out of the exit after Billie unlocked it (they never used to lock it, but after three people went missing they figured it might be smart). Frank took them down the trail he took. 

 

After walking for a while, they came upon the same trailer Frank had witnessed earlier.

 

“Is this it?” Billie whispered. Frank nodded. The two police officers looked at each other, then approached it with caution. Frank suddenly noticed the guns tucked into their back pockets and realized this might be more serious than he thought. 

 

“POLICE! OPEN UP!” Mike banged on the door. Suddenly, he kicked it down. The place was empty. No one in it. Just a note. 

 

“Fuck.” He heard Tré whisper as he picked up the note.

 

**To whomever is reading this,**

**You’re too late. We’ve all left.**

**Watch your back Billie and**

**take advantage of being at**

**your camp for a little while**

**longer, before it’s too late.**

 

**~sincerely yours, dallon, jon, and ______ (name taken out so you guys won’t find me!!)**

 

Frank gasped. He didn’t think Dallon and Jon were capable of _murder._ And even if they were, they definitely would’ve been more secretive about it.

 

“I guess it’s time to release a missing persons report.” Tré said. Mike nodded and walked away, rapidly saying codes and words into his police radio/walkie talkie. Billie looked like he had just seen a ghost, well he had just gotten a death threat and a real life one. Frank felt sympathy for him. Billie wasn’t that bad, he could be strict but he had to, he was the director of the camp. 

 

“I’m gonna need to send out a missing persons report for Dallon Weekes and Jon Walker, they’re both aged 17. Call their parents and get descriptions, I can’t give any because I’m out.” Frank overheard Mike say. Mike put away his walkie talkie.

 

“Dallon and Jon wouldn’t do this! I bet they’re being threatened into this! They may be nice, but they can also be sneaky, no way they would’ve signed their own names. I’ve seen Dallon and Jon write out music and that’s not even their handwriting” Frank shouted. Tré wrote down Frank’s theories. 

 

“I’m debating asking you guys to put a lockdown on your camp for a while, but it might be best to send the kids home early though.” Mike explained. 

 

“A lot of the kids have nowhere to go, it might take a while for them to arrange living spaces.” Billie answered. “I don’t wanna scare anyone.” 

 

“We can contact parents/guardians, you just have to tell the kids that camp is over for the summer.” Mike told Billie. Frank felt awful hearing all of this.

 

“We can’t afford to give out refunds, people are gonna be begging for them.” Billie told the officers. They shook their heads.

 

“You’re gonna have to come up with something, Mr. Armstrong. This is a serious matter. You don’t want your campers lives in danger or your own.” Tré told Billie. Billie sighed and nodded.

 

“I might have an idea to get you money, Mr. Billie.” Frank said.

 

~

 

Back at camp, everyone was buzzing with questions. They swarmed Frank, but he pushed them all away. He was explicitly told not to share anything to prevent a swarm of panic. Of course, Frank quietly told the red tab;e at lunch. He popped in for the last 15 minutes of lunch and told everyone quickly but quietly.

 

“You gotta swear on your life to not tell anyone. Billie will be telling us all after lunch and everyone is gonna leave tomorrow or the next day.” Frank ended the story with. Everyone sat their quiet with a look of panic.

 

“Oh my god. I knew something was sketchy about them.” Brendon was the first to speak.

 

“They never gave off any bad vibes!” Patrick nearly yelled. 

 

“Yes they did, you’re just too sweet to notice it.” Pete stated. 

 

“This is so scary, mom’s never gonna send me and Gee back here.” Mikey said next.

 

“They probably won’t be a next year. Billie has to give everyone refunds and he’ll be broke after that. That’s why I need your help. Like all of you guys play music in a way. We’re gonna plan a sort of charity concert. We can all meet up in Jersey and perform somewhere. Then we’ll send all the money to Billie.” Everyone nodded. It was a great idea.

 

Frank just hoped it would work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think is gonna happen ;)
> 
> have a good day/week!  
> ~bella


	13. I Will Find Any Way To Your Wild Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woW THIS IS SO LATE
> 
> I apologize for the 12 (13) day wait; I was visiting grandparents and family. 
> 
> however, this chapter is hella long and I have some tags
> 
> TW: mention of death, mild suicidal comment (Billie, yikes), v v emotional
> 
> SMUT ALERT 
> 
> I DIDN'T WRITE A SEX SCENE, I JUST WROTE PREP AND SUCH ;)
> 
> I hope you guys like it ! 
> 
> xofaith

It was an understatement when saying the campers were scared. They were absolutely terrified.

 

A few couldn't care less. They had a loving home to return to, and they had been forced to go to camp anyways. For them, camp was a drag. It wasn't worth the weeks of packing and their parents nagging at them to behave well away from home.

 

For some, the camp was an escape. They came from abusive households or from homes where parents would fight all the damn time. That was hell for them. The idea of losing camp was a nightmare.

 

And for others, camp was once hell, then an amazing place with kinky friendships and sex wherever they could have it. That was Frank's friend group. Frank couldn't ask for a better opportunity; he loved camp now that Gerard was here and that he had this huge group of friends to chat with. It was his own little paradise, and he wasn't about to let two pubescent teenagers and some old guy ruin that for him. 

 

That was exactly the topic of conversation that was buzzing at the table that night at dinner. Frank was devising a plan on how to stop Dallon and Jon and whoever the fuck the other guy was, and Brendon was talking about sex positions. 

 

"Look, I get that I'm worked up about this. But I love this camp, and I don't wanna give it up just like that," Frank explained sadly, and Gerard rubbed his thigh soothingly. Brendon sighed and scooped up some instant mashed potatoes. "Yeah, well, let's not talk about depressing possibilities if that's okay with you. I'd like to instead talk about how great sixty-nine was with Ryan last night," he suggested, and Ryan spit his apple juice across the table at Mikey.

 

Pete spoke up. "Frank's right. We need to do shit about this. I'm not about to let this camp get busted by some fuckboys. I've had enough of their bullshit, alright? Billie is scared out of his mind and has no idea what the fuck to do. He's already in debt, he's trying to date that one chic, and his camp is going downhill. He's also been threatened with death or God knows what else. We have to fix it. The lunch lady already packed her bags and told me she's heading out tonight. Half of the other counsellors are leaving too. It's on us to fix things," he urged, enunciating and slamming his palm on the edge of the table.

 

The charity concert idea had been pushed aside for the moment due to how much things had changed since lunch. The mood was much darker, and things were getting worse. Frank had even picked up on bits of conversation that due to the numerous health code violations and such, the police wanted the camp shut down for good.

 

Frank did reason that if Billie still needed the money, the concert could happen sometime in the near future. But he knew that none of his friends were coordinated enough to play in sync.

 

As Mikey cleaned off his sweater from Ryan's apple juice and spit, he nodded and agreed, "Pete's right. We have to fix this. I don't want to go home early just because of some idiots who can't even hold a fork right that are threatening a grown man for whatever reason. This is bull–"

 

Suddenly, Billie cleared his throat and was standing square in the middle of the room. He was nervously scanning the crowd and rubbing his hands on his jeans, every bit of nervous. An uneasy silence fell over the room. It wasn't because Billie, who was literally a cinnamon roll, was about to talk. It was because everyone had already heard the news: camp was about to be gone for good.

 

All eyes fell to Billie's quivering figure, and Billie seemed to shrink a bit. It's not that he was a naturally anxious person; in fact, he was far from it. But if you were in debt to many people and drowning in student loan debts and overdue bills, you'd be a bit nervous to shut down your way of income too. "Umm, hey everyone," Billie started, coughing as his voice wavered slightly. "You've all probably heard this, or maybe it's been a rumor or something. Well, I mean, Frank's probably told his little friend group, and I know Brendon told everyone here, because he's a little shit... But I'm here to set the rumors to rest. Those rumors and anything you've heard about the camp being closed... they're all true." 

 

Frank watched as the room seemed to darken a bit, and saw the slightest drop in everyone's shoulders. There was a release of breath from nearly everyone in the room, and that saddened him. He realized that for some reason, this year at camp meant more to everyone than it did last year and the years before that. 

 

Billie bit his lip and decided to continue. "Yes, the camp is closing down. Probably for good. I'm sending you all home the day after tomorrow. To those of you who came by yourselves, I've arranged for a foster care facility to take you in until the original dates for the end of camp arrive. For those of you that came with friends, you'll be at their houses until then as well. I've already called every parent. Dallon and Jon haven't been found, but missing reports have been sent out and are everywhere we can get them. I appreciate everyone's patience and courage. It's honestly been the best ten years of my life, running this camp. I'll miss it tremendously. Don't worry; we'll still have our traditional third week camp out. I have the tents. Please be out at the fields by 11:30, and if not then, come as soon as you can. Bring your sleeping bags or blankets and your pillows. And whatever else you'll need. We'll have a great time. Tomorrow's your last full day. If you have any questions, come and see me."

 

Billie quickly left the room, leaving everyone miserable. Even the people who wanted to leave the camp felt a surge of pity for him. Frank was especially upset. He downed the rest of his dinner, kissed Gerard quickly, and ran after Billie, who was packing up his "office." The door was ajar when Frank reached the cabin, so he opened it and walked in on the director. 

 

"Hey," Frank said softly, picking up a stack of books and placing it into a box that already had books in it. Billie sighed and turned to Frank, who offered an encouraging smile and kept helping Billie pack. "How's it going?" Frank asked, gathering up a few lotions and hand sanitizer bottles. He heard Billie stifle a cry, and this moved him deeply. He never even imagined Billie crying, and he realized that the camp director must've been in much more shit than he had thought. Frank kept his space and finished Billie's packing as Billie explained. 

 

"God, what a mess," he was muttering, wiping his eyes angrily. "What a wreck. That's what my life has become. It starts with the overwhelming debt, then my parents stopped supporting me, and then this. Two kids and some unknown man have planned to either kill me or take over the camp for whatever reason. And honestly Frank, I wouldn't mind if they killed me. I'm not even worth killing!" Frank dropped a box he was moving onto Billie's desk and embraced the man.

 

Things really had gone downhill for Billie, things that Frank hadn't even thought of. At the beginning of camp, he was some insensitive, arrogant asshole. This Billie was so different. He was emotional and understanding and scared and it hurt Frank. Frank didn't even really like Billie to start with, but now, he felt this connection to him. He had known of Billie's fate, and that killed him to know that this man he was hugging could die any day now.

 

By this time, Frank had completely forgotten about a charity concert. It wasn't his concern or business, but Gerard was keeping the idea in the back of his head. Frank couldn't remember, so he couldn't reassure Billie of his soon to be financial revival.

 

"It's gonna be okay. You're closing the camp, and that's what the man wanted. He wanted the camp. But he can't have it if it's not here, right?" Frank consoled, patting Billie's back awkwardly. Billie sniffed and rubbed his eyes, pulling away from Frank. "This is embarrassing," he grumbled, and then took his hands away from his face to pick up some more boxes. Frank sighed and looked around the now empty office. It looked much cleaner, but less home-like.

 

Billie thanked Frank for his work, and Frank assured him that everything would work out fine. He even offered Billie a portion of his allowance and a room in his house, but the offer was declined and Frank was sent to shower. 

 

When Frank returned to his cabin, which was now a place of kids rushing to get their sleeping bags and belongings, Gerard greeted him with a tight embrace. "You've been crying," Gerard whispered, holding Frank's head in his hands. Frank shrugged and straightened his shirt. "Billie has. He's in a lot more shit than I thought. He already had problems, and now he has this too. Death threats, money down the drain, bills spilling from the roof... It's a disaster Gee. I feel so bad for him," Frank told him, frowning and sighing again, "I really wish I could help, but those are things way above me. I can't help with his parents fucking disowning him." 

 

Gerard smiled softly. "Oh Frank, but you can. Just talking to him gets his mind off of it. Can't you see? This camp is a distraction for him. It's a way for him to get his mind off of that stuff. He may be an asshole sometimes, but he loves it here. No matter how hard it is to see that." Frank considered what Gerard said, and before he could add anything onto that, Brendon came barreling over, his face pale and shining. 

 

"Dallon texted me. They're coming tomorrow night."

 

~

 

"Who wants to choose the next campfire song?" Ryan asked loudly, clapping his hands together as Frank plucked guitar a few times. Ray shouted, "BAD ROMANCE BY LADY GAGA," and Pete screamed, "PLAY ME SOME JUSTIN B E I B E R!" The campers tried to let go and to laugh as loud as they could. Even the exhausted-looking Billie chuckled. He had agreed to the campfire only because Spencer wasn't there, and because it was the final camp-out. Gerard leaned his head against Frank's shoulder and closed his eyes, and Brendon started scream-singing _Girlfriend_ by Avril Lavigne. 

 

Pete and Mikey were having their own conversation, and Ryan was singing along with Brendon and a few other campers that only kind of knew the lyrics.

 

Ray was watching the fire and thinking about what all of this could possibly mean, because leave it to Ray to contemplate life while campers are screaming lyrics and Frank is crappily strumming the guitar to the awful singing. 

 

When the song was over and Brendon was debating on whether or not to sing _Wild Heart_ by Bleachers, Gerard took a moment to ask Frank a serious question. He had been obsessing over Frank for nearly three weeks now, and he knew they wouldn't have this kind of opportunity for quite some time. Years, even. It was now or never, he had decided, and as Frank watched the fire roar against the night sky, Gerard took a deep breath and leaned in closer to Frank's ear.

 

"Frank," he whispered, and Frank turned to face him. Frank smiled and kissed Gerard softly, then looked back at the fire. But Gerard tugged at his sleeve and said, "I've been thinking for a while. I thought I'd have more time to build up the courage to ask, and honestly, I don't know why I'm asking. I mean, we just met, we're young and stupid and losers. But I love you. I really do. And you mean so much to me. I wanted to know, since we have to go home the day after tomorrow, if you'd be up for actual sex? And you can say no, I can wait. We do live close. But it's just... Things have been changing so fast. I don't want to miss out on this and miss an amazing opportunity."

 

Frank was a bit taken aback. It wasn't like Gerard to start things. But he was all for it. "Of course," he whispered back happily, glad that he had packed lube and condoms just in case anyone else would need them. That, and Brendon had asked him to. Gerard laughed and hugged Frank, and Brendon gave the two an all-knowing glance. 

 

"It's getting kinda late," Billie said as Brendon ended the song, and everyone nodded in agreement. There were many tents that had taken forever to set up earlier, and they were all spread out across the huge, dead, grassy field. 

 

Everyone was standing up to get to their tents with their chosen partners when Billie said, "I'm sorry." 

 

No one hesitated in getting to bed, except for Brendon, who stayed back to discuss the text with Billie again. "They should he smart enough to track down his phone. I mean, honestly, it's not that hard," he was saying, and Billie was nodding half-heartedly. 

 

Frank and Gerard were rushing to get to their tent, both giggling and oddly happy. Too happy for the much darker attitude that had fallen upon most of the campers. Pete and Mikey were in their own tent, making out and whispering as quietly as possible. Ryan and Brendon eventually made it to their tent, and Brendon was giving Ryan a massage. Billie had his own tent, and the remaining two counsellors, whom no one cared about enough to learn their names, shared a tent. Ray took a tent with Joe, and the two exchanged hair-styling tricks, trying to lighten the mood. Josh and Tyler were cudding in another tent, talking about the next few days. Basically, everyone was trying to stay positive. Hearing Billie's speech moved everyone, even Bob. 

 

But despite the positivty, everyone knew that their beloved camp was being cancelled for good, and tomorrow would be the last full day of it. 

 

"I'm kinda nervous," Gerard admitted as Frank triple-checked the tent's zipper. Frank turned to Gee and kissed his forehead, then arranged the blankets so that they would be more comfortable.

 

"Just relax. It'll be okay," Frank soothed, rubbing Gerard's arm and slowly easing him into a laying position. The two were already sweating, being as the tent was at least a million degrees. But they didn't care. They were just hella excited for what was coming.

 

Frank kissed Gerard softly, running a hand through his boyfriend's hair and pressing his lower half against Gerard. As soon as Gerard situated himself, Frank started kissing him roughly, biting his lip playfully and running his tongue along Gerard's. Frank smirked in the dark and leaned back, sitting on Gerard's stomach and rubbing Gee's collarbones. "You sure look pretty like this, laying down underneath me," Frank whispered, trying a hand at dirty talking. Of course he sucked at it, but it obviously turned his boyfriend on.

 

Smiling, Frank slowly tugged off Gerard's shirt, throwing it to the side and connecting their lips again. He was about to unbutton Gerard's pants when Gerard stopped him and tried to steady his breathing. "Did you bring protection?" he asked quietly. "Why, is there a bear?" Frank teased, and Gerard slapped his arm, " _Ouch_! Yes, I did bring condoms and lube, gosh." Satisfied, Gerard brought Frank back down and tugged at the hem of Frank's shirt, and Frank took it off. 

 

"You'd look so good with tattoos everywhere," Gerard commented under his breath, tracing invisible pictures over Frank's pale chest. Frank chuckled and nodded, watched Gerard. "You should design me a tattoo some day," he suggested, and that sounded like a good idea to Gee. Frank resumed the task of unbuttoning Gerard's pants, and pulled them down to Gerard's knees. 

 

"It'd be easier if you take them off," Gerard said quietly, and Frank agreed, tossing Gerard's pants off to the side, along with his own. Frank stroked Gerard's clothed member, and Gerard barely contained his moan. "Oh God Frank, warn me next time," he whispered harshly, and Frank laughed quietly. He planted kisses along Gerard's neck, sucking a little bit and leaving a few hickeys. "Souvenirs. You'll remember me better," Frank whispered as he pulled away, making to pull down Gerard's boxers. His fingers brushed Gee's dick as he tore away the undergarments, and Gerard had to fight to contain yet another moan.

 

Frank found it unbelievably hilarious that he would be losing his virginity in a tent at some shitty campground. _What a story to tell the kids_ , he thought as he rubbed Gerard's hips. 

 

"Let me get the stuff," Frank said, climbing off of the now naked Gerard and reaching for his backpack, in which he found the lube and condoms in the outermost pocket. He positioned himself between Gerard's legs and pulled down his own underwear, tearing open the condom package and opening the bottle of lube. However, Gerard sat up a bit and took the lube and the opened condom from Frank, rolling the condom onto Frank's length and coating it thickly with lube.

 

Frank's breath hitched in his throat as he watched Gerard work, because Gerard looked straight at him as he did so. "God, you're hot," Frank whispered, tossing the condom wrapper to the side and holding onto Gerard's thighs. Gerard smirked and set down the lube, readjusting himself. 

 

Frank knew that preparation was the most important thing, so he stuck his fingers in his mouth and worked at prepping Gerard. 

 

Once that was done, Frank positioned himself above Gerard and asked, "Are you sure?"

 

Gerard nodded and replied, "I'm positive, please just fuck me."

 

And Frank didn't have to be told twice.

 

~

 

Needless to say, Frank and Gerard had amazing sex. It was cramped and a little uncomfortable, but both of them came and were able to keep quiet enough. 

 

When the two were falling asleep against each other and Frank was checking his text messages, he opened one from Brendon and smiled to himself. 

 

 **beebo** : ryan and I enjoyed getting off to you and g having sex. it sounded hot ;) sleep well

 

Frank fell asleep thinking about how much he would miss camp, but knew that he'd be able to keep in touch with this new family.

 

 _Things will be okay_ , he told himself as he drifted off to sleep, tangled up in Gerard's arms.

 

 

 


	14. Final Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so so so sorry that this is like over two weeks late. I also am super super sorry it's short. I just didn't know what to do honestly. 
> 
> I honestly hadn't been feeling really good this month and I just was being overall difficult about the fic but herE IT IS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE :((

“It’s gonna be okay.” Gerard whispered into Frank’s hair. Frank had a nightmare. Billie shooting himself and police taking his family to jail. Frank getting disowned by his family plus Gerard getting kidnapped…Frank woke up shaking, crying. Gerard held Frank tightly and tried soothing him.

 

“It’s not. We need to do something for Billie.” Frank cried out through tears. Gerard rubbed Frank’s back. Frank sniffled and Gerard held on tighter. 

 

“Dallon and Jon are coming tonight. Maybe we can stay back and negotiate? I don’t know, Frank. There’s only so much we can do.” Gerard asked. Frank took a breath in. He rubbed his eyes and nodded.

 

“Billie,” Frank sniffed, “may be a bastard at times, but he needs this. We all do. Billie basically was the one who told me not to kill myself. I owe him this. I have some ideas.”

 

~~~

 

“Where are you going?” Tyler yelled after Frank. “We’re not supposed to leave the cabins until the adults are here to pick us up.” 

 

“I gotta talk to the police.” Frank said as he started walking toward a group of them.

 

“We’re coming with you, for backup obviously, it’s not like I wanna be a policeman and I’m getting my practice in by arguing with one.” Tyler grabbed Josh’s hand and ran after Frank. 

 

“We need him, like, protected by the law. Like can you guard his home and his family? I mean he’s gotten serious death threats! Don’t you worry for his _safety_!” Frank shouted at one of the many policemen flanking the camp. Tyler and Josh stood behind Frank, ready to defend him.

 

“Kid, that shit costs money. We can’t tell if this is a serious threat. Hell, it came from two kids who aren’t even 18. Anyways, this camp is barely safe as is. I have no clue why you kids are trying to hard to save it. Health inspectors would’ve probably shut it down this year anyway.” The policeman laughed, a couple others joined in. Frank stamped his foot.

 

“But Billie could be able to fix it! He would be willing to make the sacrifices! He loves this camp!” Josh jumped in and spoke louder than usual. 

 

“You _don’t_ know Dallon like I do. He’s got connections. You can’t trust them.” Frank was up in the (shortest, luckily) policeman’s face. He pushed Frank back and gestured for some others to bring them back to his cabin. 

 

Frank was getting picked up today, he hadn’t even packed his stuff up yet.

 

As one of the officers started walking Frank, Josh and Tyler back to their cabins, nearby a walkie talkie buzzed with feedback.

 

“Officer Mark, we found them. Dallon, Jon, and a man in a mask who we’re figuring out identifying. Interstate-8, San Diego. We’ve got them pulled over. Somebody at a toll recognized them and called in.” A majority of the officers ran to their cars, murmuring to one another loudly and quickly. One ran to Billie’s office, another ran to the cafeteria and one to the cabins to give a little reassurance to the kids. 

 

“I’m so shocked, wow! They did their jobs!” Tyler whispered his sarcastic comment to himself. 

 

Frank let out a breath of relief, _finally._ He ran back to the cabins to celebrate. He couldn’t wait to find out the whole story.

 

_~~~_

 

Frank was brought down for an interview because he knew the most about the situation. He sat in a gray room with Billie and a couple of counselors and policemen. A detective came in and brought Billie outside. He walked back in and turned to Frank.

 

“I’m Detective Barlow. Call me Ben. I’m gonna ask you some quick questions about Dallon and Jon. I won’t keep you more than ten minutes.” Frank nodded in agreement.

 

"What was your relationship with the two of them like? Were they ever hostile toward you or others?” As Ben spoke, Frank’s mind flashed back to many different years at camp. Dallon was one of the campers that had been there the longest (besides Frank). Dallon had done some stupid stuff, but he never intentionally would go through with murder. All his memories with Dallon were positive funny ones. Frank didn’t know that much about Jon being violent, other than what his friends had told him, but they were all harmless pranks. 

 

“I can’t remember a time where he ever was. We beat each other up for fun, we pulled pranks, but Dallon wasn’t one to commit murder, or try to I guess. I don’t know that much about Jon. He liked pulling pranks too. Both of them had, like, connections to “bigger people” I guess, but I didn’t think they’d do something like this. Jon was always sly according to Ryan but I had no idea he’d do this.” Frank explained. Ben wrote down everything Frank said. 

 

“We’re going to ask you and Billie to speak at the trial, just say exactly what you told me and you’ll be good, okay? You’re practically our witnesses.” Ben told him. Frank nodded. “You can sit outside for now. Your parents will be picking you up shortly.” Ben stood up and lead Frank to the door.

 

Before he walked out Frank asked, “Did you ever identify the third person?” 

 

“Yes, Andrew Biersack.” Ben pushed Frank out and called Billie in. 

 

~~~

 

After the interview, Frank went home. Gerard came over and pressed for all the details. He brought Mikey and Pete over as well. They had a mini pizza party in Frank’s room. Frank was leaning on Gerard so their knees and arms were touching. A movie was on but nobody was really watching it.

 

“I just wanna know their motive! That’s bugging me!” Frank finished off his story. He was telling everyone about the interview and shit.

 

“I’ve never been to jail! That sounds intense.” Mikey said in between bites of pizza.

 

“I wasn’t really in jail, just like “in jail” for an interview.” Frank answered.

 

“I’ve been in jail, for like a night.” Pete told everyone. Nobody was shocked. 

 

“So what’re they gonna do?” Gerard asked. Frank shrugged.

 

“There’s gonna be a trial. I assume they’ll get _some_ kind of jail time. Andrew will probably get the most because he’s over 18. I don’t think they’re gonna charge Dallon and Jon as adults. I’m supposed to speak at the trial.” Frank said. Everyone nodded and focused on the movie.

 

“Hey, I love you.” Gerard whispered to Frank.

 

“I love you more.” Frank said back to Gerard.

 

“I’m sending money to Billie. I found out where he’s staying from Ben.” Frank whispered to Gerard.

 

“Sounds like a plan. Let me put in a $20.” Gerard reached over to grab his wallet. His shirt rode up and Frank’s breath hitched. 

 

“Not tonight, buddy.” Gerard pulled down his shirt as he laughed and put a bill into Frank’s hand. 

 

~~~

 

Frank woke up before anyone. Pete and Mikey were spooning on the air mattress. Frank turned back to Gerard. He saw him curled into the fetal position. His hair was spread in all directions. Frank awed and took a photo. He kissed Gerard on the cheek and went downstairs to make coffee.

 

Dallon and Jon and Andrew were all over the news. Frank’s hands shook. He was ever so anxious to talk to the three of them. 

 

The trial was scheduled for next month. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw y'all should follow my playlist. 9.5hrs of good music https://open.spotify.com/user/acting4lyfe/playlist/6GFWhZ2xFqrIRLKUpbPYcp


	15. Just A Dash of Formaldehyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had the chance to finish this and I apologize for that
> 
> It's been busy and it's late here, so that's why this chapter is all over the place
> 
> warnings   
> \- drug mention   
> \- I have no idea how to actually talk about a trial in a fanfic so I'll just pretend like I know when I'm actually just reading a mock trial in another tab  
> \- murder mention

"You've heard it on nearly every local news channel, but we have the full story on the series of death threats towards camp director Billie Armstrong. This is Carter Mills on Channel 7 News, reporting to you from the camp's now-evacuated site. All of the campers for the summer were picked up yesterday, and police are still sweeping the area for anything new. Besides finding a small bag of batteries and a lighter beneath one of the bunks in a cabin, nothing new has taken place. 

 

"I'm here with Officer Mark of the Belleville Police Department, who has been on the case for quite some time. Mr. Mark, had your men not caught the three criminals, what's the worst thing that could've happened?" a reporter asked the police officer, summer sun beating down fiercely on the camp. Mark rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and adjusted his glasses up a bit. "The team has run several projections, and the worst that could've happened is unimaginable. We haven't found an exact motive yet, but we have many leads. We don't know why Mr. Biersack and two teens were looking to kill some poor bum that ran a deterioration camp. Had we not caught the men, Mr. Armstrong would have been killed, and they probably wouldn't have stopped there." 

 

In disgust, Frank turned off the television. Fifteen days. It had been fifteen days since camp had ended. Fifteen days of nothing but confusion and news stories covering the case. The BDP was nowhere near solving it, and Andrew, Dallon, and Jon would be behind bars until the trial. No one knew why the murder was planned or what would've happened either. 

 

Frank rubbed his temple in irritation and rose to his feet, finding his way towards the home phone and picking it up. He quickly typed in Billie's number to make sure that he was still okay. After a few rings, his voice came through, "Frank, you're becoming paranoid. I'm fine." Frank rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Please. I'm not insane. I just want to make sure that you're doing okay. Besides, my mom said that you can come stay here if you need a place to stay."

 

A moment's hesitation followed Frank's offer, but Billie declined. "No. I'm fine where I am. My buddy let me move in, and I have a job interview tomorrow. I'll be able to support myself sooner or later Frank. I'm a grown man, and I don't need some teenager pulling his hair out over me. You're the one I ought to be worrying about, but I feel like you have a grip on things. Good day, Frank." With that, Billie hung up on Frank. Sure, Frank had called him every single day. Billie was thankful for the money Frank and the other campers had sent him, but he wasn't exactly happy about it. 

 

Since Billie didn't want to talk, Frank decided to call Gerard. He was in a bad mood, and Gee always knew how to make things better. The phone rang for so long that Frank wasn't sure whether or not Gee would pick up, but he did, and greeted Frank as warmly as ever.

 

"Hey there," he said, and Frank giggled. "Hey there to you too," he said stupidly, and bit his lip as Gerard explained some bizarre happening. Something about a squirrel breaking into his window and chewing up half of his art pencils. "Listen," Frank interrupted, sighing, "I'm a bit down today, and you can explain your day over dinner. Sound nice? I dunno, maybe some macaroni and egg rolls?" Gerard paused, called over to his mother, and replied, "Of course. I'll be over at six." 

 

Six came around. Frank had set up a comfortable bed-like area in the living room, had laid out an array of movies, and had made some macaroni and egg rolls. Gerard was a few minutes late, but made it up in kisses. Him and Frank talked for thirty minutes, forgetting all about dinner and movies. Just talked. 

 

Frank really needed that. As the case drew nearer, he found himself getting even more anxious. He had forgotten half of his story, and wasn't sure if he'd be able to talk in front of an entire jury. In just four days, he'd be at the stand. He'd be talking about Dallon and Jon, his acquaintances, right in front of them. 

 

He wasn't even close to ready.

 

~

 

Frank's mother placed a dish of vegetarian chicken nuggets in front of him, which he regarded with a disinterested stare. Knowing that something was up, Linda sat down next to him and pat his arm gently. "Frank, why are you so tense? It's just a trial. You're not in trouble. Unless you're in accomplice with those no-good delinquents, you're not going to be in any type of trouble."

 

Frank shrugged and sighed, caving in. "It's just... These kids are my age. I've known Dallon for, like, forever. Things like this don't just happen. You don't just wake up and think, ' _Hey, I wanna murder someone for no reason and be in accomplice with some creepy old dude living out of a trailer._ ' I don't think that they willingly did this. Not Dallon. Sure, he'd pull a prank, but I don't want to testify against him and Jon if they've just been influenced," he confessed, willing himself to take a bite of chicken nugget. 

 

His mom nodded and sipped from her wine glass, and then clasped her hands together. "I understand," she said wisely, "It's only natural for you to feel anxious. But what you are going to say doesn't really testify against them. You've told me the same thing over and over again. You don't think that Dallon and Jon are actually murderers. You'll be fine." Defeated, Frank stood up from the table and retreated to his bedroom, falling onto his bed.

 

Tomorrow would be the day of the trial, and Frank was nervous of course. He had rehearsed his testimony many times over, changing up certain parts several times, but still hadn't come up with anything sensible. 

 

He made a split-second decision to go out for a walk, despite the time. It was dark outside, and his mother had told him to be in bed by eight. But he had other plans.

 

Frank swiftly slipped out the door, having successfully diverted his mother, and made his way towards the camping ground. It was a fairly long walk, but one that he felt like taking. He wanted to see the grounds just for a few more moments. Yes, the place was an absolute dump, but he knew that the camp could fix it. If Billie was given another chance and some money, he'd definitely have the place fixed up. 

 

Once he made it, Frank observed the deserted site. The cabins still remained, coated with dirt that was kicked up from the many cars coming in and out of the area. Nothing was good enough to stay and look at, so Frank took the trail he had taken when looking for Dallon and Jon. He was enjoying the stroll when suddenly, his eye caught a brief shine in the ground. Frank backed up to catch the shine again, and realized that there was something in the ground. Quickly, he practically threw himself towards the ground and began violently digging at the dirt, revealing part of a metal box. 

 

Looking around, Frank recognized this as the area where the trailer had been. His heart took a huge leap and he harvested the box, opening it and pouring out its contents. 

 

He opened the flashlight app on his phone and sorted through the few items that had been in the box. Gasping, he held up a small bottle and read the label.

 

This was it. 

 

~

 

"The People call Frank Iero to the stand, testifying against... Andrew... Biersack..." the judge read his papers carefully, taken aback a bit. Frank dutifully climbed up to the stand and sat down, nodding in Dallon and Jon's direction. Even Andrew was surprised. 

 

Frank wasn't supposed to be testifying against anyone.

 

Frank was brought up to the witness stand and was approached by the clerk. 

 

"Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the clerk asked him, thrusting a Bible beneath Frank's outstretched hand. Frank nodded and said, "I do." 

 

Then, the clerk asked Frank to state his first and last name, which he did. "You may be seated," the clerk told him at last, and Frank say down at the stand.

 

Andrew's lawyer cleared his throat after the initial shock and stood up, shuffling his papers, skimming over them, and placing them back down on his table. "Ah, Mr. Iero. I'm not sure if you know how this trial is to be conducted, and–" However, Frank held up a hand and replied, "Sorry for the change, but I have a lead and, quite possibly, the answer." 

 

A whisper fell upon the jury, and the judge cleared his throat. "Order. Continue." Biersack's lawyer squinted at Frank and shook his head, rubbing his palms on his jeans. Truth be told, he was hardly qualified enough to be a lawyer. He didn't know what to say, especially since this kid was about to ruin everything for his client. "I see," he said a bit shakily, nodding. "I have a few questions, however. First of all, it has been said that you are the one that came upon Dallon, Jon, and Andrew in the trailer, correct?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"And you said that this happened at night. Late at night. Yes?" 

 

"Got that right."

 

The lawyer nodded and smiled. "So you snuck off, having no business in these affairs. There were no adults to stop you? Did none of your friends deem it dangerous or meddlesome?" Frank shrugged and stared the man dead in the face. "I mean, yes. At the time, the director and staff of the camp were quite irresponsible. Two insignificant kids went missing, so I supposed that I, the problematic camper, could go missing and make the camp realize that some kids were out and in danger." 

 

The man bit the inside of his cheek and tapped his chin. "Mr. Iero, you've been going to this camp for many, many years. You've known Dallon for quite some time. You also said that he's never displayed any signs of a murderous person." 

 

"I did say that and I still stand by it. Dallon isn't to blame for this, and neither is Jon. In fact, Mr. Biersack is," Frank pointed out, taking a deep breath. 

 

The judge interrupted the questioning and asked a few of his own, demanding that Frank explain his relations with Dallon, and Jon, and Mr. Billie. When he had finished with the basics, he asked Frank, "What do you mean when you say that Mr. Biersack is to blame for this situation?" 

 

Prepared, Frank picked up a large gallon bag, in which he had put the metal box into. In the back, as Frank snuck a look at Andrew, the man had gone a sickly pale color. A bit of a face of recognition played across Dallon and Jon's features, and the jury began to whisper again. Once the judge silenced them, Frank took out the box and opened it, taking out the items inside. 

 

"Your honor. I was taking a stroll outside late last night – sorry mom – and, on the trail I had originally found the trailer on, was this box, messily buried in the dirt. I'm surprised that no one at the BPD saw it, as it wasn't hidden very well. I looked inside and found a few things that we might want to take into consideration," Frank explained, holding up two small bottles of pills. One was labeled  _Rohypnol_ , and the other  _Ketalar_. 

 

"This bottle contains  _Rohypnol_ , or  _Flunitrazepam_ , whichever you prefer. It may sound familiar, and that's because it's commonly known as the 'date rape pill.' It causes memory loss, sedation, muscle relaxation, and even a reduction in anxiety. This bottle," Frank stated, shaking the other bottle, "contains _Ketamine_ , and this drug can cause hallucinations, delusions, and memory loss as well. We see a running theme. Both are hypnotic drugs used for luring people and are some of the most common drugs used to spike drinks. I also found a pair of gloves in here and an ID. I thought it pretty stupid that someone would just leave their ID in a box in the ground, but _Andrew Dennis Biersack_ would probably disagree." 

 

The whole jury was listening now, and even the judge was surprised by this short boy, breaking so many trial rules, schooling a grown man and solving a case a group of trained men hasn't solved in weeks. Frank took a breath and continued. "I was curious. I went home and looked up this man, who, I'm assuming you, Mr. Lawyer, and many on the case know, is actually a businessman. I couldn't find specifics, but he seems to be doing pretty well for himself. I wondered what such a well-off man would want with a poor guy who could barely run a camp. That is, until, I ran across a blog. A blog belonging to Mr. Biersack. It had been running for several years, and I looked pretty far back. This murder has been thought about for many, many months. He's been plotting it. I have found many posts, and I've printed them out." 

 

Frank placed a stack of screenshots of the website on the podium, and continued speaking. "One in particular mentioned Billie by his first name, declaring that he 'runs a stupid camp that's falling to bits as I speak,' and that 'the land can be put to such better use.' But what use could it be? A week or so later, Andrew expresses a sudden interest in a plot of land that is owned by a 'financially unstable moron that has no idea how to properly use good land.' Intrigued, I dove in deeper, noticing conversations in the comment sections about how he was to solve this. Someone, jokingly, I'm guessing, suggested he 'stage a little accident and kill the moron running the place.' Well, as I stand here now, I can safely say that Andrew Biersack did have a motive: land, money, power. All of that basic movie stuff."

 

The jury was stunned silent. The first to regain his sense was Andrew's lawyer, who could barely get his words out. "Who's to say that th-the two boys didn't set this up? This could be a different Andrew... This blog could've just been a coincidence. We don't know," he urged, looking to the jury for help. Frank chuckled quietly. "Oh, but we do. Bright Guy decided to mention his entire name, his occupation, and several other details in his 'About Me' section of the blog. He seems to have been an average man before becoming obsessed with the land being used by my camp. By Mr. Armstrong's camp, that is. He was normal. But he soon grew obsessed with the idea of building and taking over. Some stupid comment has turned into a case that's been dragging on for weeks. This ends now." 

 

The judge called for the papers and pill bottles, and they were brought up to him. So was the ID, and the gloves were put into a plastic bag for DNA testing. "But... Dallon and Jon... Didn't they know? When you heard them in the trailer that first night, did they sound conscious of what they were saying?"

 

"Yes sir," Frank admitted, recalling the night at the trailer, "But they were being paid to ' _get Billie out of there._ ' As in get him out of the camp, not kill him. My theory is that once the two realized what Andrew was planning, they tried to back out. But Andrew had waited far too long, had put up with too much nonsense. He started drugging them, making them believe what he told them what was happening. He made them write the note, and they probably had no idea what the hell was happening." 

 

The lawyer interrupted the exchange of conversation by pointing out that Frank had no evidence proving that it was Biersack that owned the drugs, and that Jon and Dallon were being drugged up either. That was the part Frank just couldn't figure out. He didn't have proof. But he did have Dallon and Jon to back them up. Unless they were too scared to testify against Andrew. 

 

"Well, no, but I'm sure if we asked–" Frank started, but the lawyer realized that he had gotten him. "Sure, it's suspicious that his ID was in there. Maybe the blog belonged to him, maybe not. But as of right now, we don't have proof. No one was killed, so I don't see why we've dragged the case out this long. Besides, you weren't supposed to be testifying against my client anyways." The lawyer sat down and scribbles a few notes onto his papers, leaving Frank with a dry tongue and nothing to say. The judge finished skimming the papers and cleared his throat. 

 

"This is some very interesting information. I'm not sure how the police department was unable to find this evidence, or why they didn't try very hard to do so either. However, you don't have proof that Jon Walker and Dallon Weekes were drugged. We can run drug tests, but I doubt that nearly twenty days after their capture, we would find much of a trace. But tests will be run, and evidence will be taken into consideration..."

 

The trial was a complete mess now, as Frank had convicted someone not being charged alone. He was testifying as a witness to Jon and Dallon's innocence, but claiming that Andrew was to blame. No one knew who to call guilty or innocent anymore. 

 

Frank was told to return to his seat, and did so swiftly, leaving the evidence to be examined by the BPD. A few more witnesses were called to the stand, including Billie, Brendon, and Officer Mark. Frank lost interest in the trial as Mark was called to the stand, and didn't listen even when he heard his name mentioned several times. The jury snuck peeks at Frank, who was eventually taken out of the room and seated outside. He wasn't even supposed to be in there, but he was so small and quiet that the staff had forgotten to remove him. 

 

Gerard was waiting outside the room, and hugged Frank gracefully, immediately improving Frank's mood. "Hey baby," he whispered, kissing Gee quickly. Gerard smiled and Frank was taken away for even more questioning on this new evidence. He had no idea how court worked, or why he had to be there for so long, so his recollection of it was off and mostly inaccurate.

 

Basically, the trial drew to a close as the defendant (who nobody knew who the hell was anymore) and many other people stated their case and beliefs, and the judge summarized the happenings, stated the laws the case violated, stated the punishments, and left that to resonate with the jury. 

 

In the end, Frank was brought back into the courtroom, where the jury had drawn a verdict and were ready to deliver it. Dallon, Jon, and Andrew watched the crowd with terrified eyes, but Frank gave Dallon a reassuring nod. He was hoping that maybe he could be the saving grace of the trial. 

 

The judge coughed and asked, "Will the jury foreperson please stand? Has the jury reached a unanimous verdict?"

 

A person from the jury rose, and replied, "Yes." Then, the clerk rose and announced that Andrew Biersack was guilty of many things, and Frank couldn't remember the exact reasoning or what Biersack was charged. All he knew was that Dallon and Jon were okay, and that Andrew would be getting punished. 

 

He let out a quiet cheer, and Jon began crying to himself. What a day.

 

~

 

Jon and Dallon were found to have traces of the two drugs in clothing and in their system, since the drugs had been used for so long. They were sent to a rehabilitation center of sorts, therapy, and were sent to juvie for a few days for leaving the camp and, at first, associating with a criminal in exchange for money. However, no severe long term effects were discovered. The two seemed off to Frank, but they would be okay.

 

Frank, Pete, Tyler, Ray, Mikey, Gerard, Ryan, Josh, and Patrick were still best friends. They sent random checks to Billie, who had recently become the Employee of the Month at a local music store. He would soon be able to afford his own rent, and told Frank that he had picked up an old hobby: playing guitar and singing. He told him about a band he used to have at one point, called Sweet Children. They hadn't done anything big, just a few gigs at bars. But he had decided that maybe making some extra cash with a band wouldn't be too bad of an idea. He and Frank brainstormed some ideas over the phone for a new name, and Frank noticed as he walked out to get the mail that it really smelled like weed. 

 

"Green Day!" Billie had announced, and Frank agreed. 

 

The band became pretty big, and only got bigger after that. Billie could afford his own house, had a girlfriend, and, the best part, was working to fix up the camp. Though by the time he had begun fixing it, Frank and the gang were too old to go. But it was touching to see the place being renovated.

 

Tyler and Josh began dating. Ray and Patrick didn't, but they were straight as fuck, so they both got girlfriends. Pete and Mikey got engaged, as did Ryan and Brendon. Sort of. Brendon had hidden an engagement ring in Ryan's breakfast muffin, but Ryan had accidentally eaten it along with the muffin. They laughed about it later, and Ryan agreed. 

 

As for Frank and Gerard, they ended up getting married first. They didn't wait long, and their wedding was really quite small. Just people from camp and family. It was beautiful though, seeing two people fall in love because of some stupid summer camp that nearly burned down on several occasions. 

 

Frank played in a shit ton of bands, and Gerard pursued a career in comic books. 

 

Every day, Frank realized how odd it was, how a poor as fuck summer camp could bring together so many people and cause so much drama. His completely unrealistic account of the trial was a rarity; things like murder and spiking drinks don't happen at normal summer camps. And to think that Frank had thought that the year he had met Gerard would've been normal. 

 

All in all, I guess it's safe to say that this is a happy ending. Life went on, and this is an incredibly cheesy ending, but if there's anything to take from this story, it's that:

1\. summer camp is gay as hell

2\. getting heated with things that are none of your business is dangerous, but that doesn't mean that it shouldn't be done 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so so much for sticking with us through this fic! we had our ups and downs while writing this, but we had a hella great time 
> 
> thanks again for supporting us and our stories, though this one is obviously more realistic than our others (duh)
> 
> I'm jk ignore that
> 
> anyways, it's been a pleasure writing, and please let us know what you thought !! 
> 
> xofaith
> 
> ps. please don't tell me about how inaccurate my trial representation was. I don't care and don't waste finger strength trying to explain k thnks byee


End file.
